Le prophète
by S'Lia
Summary: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant.Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissements:  
**_Nous sommes au regret d'avertir les âme sensibles...qu'elles peuvent tout à faire lire la suite.  
Cette fiction se déroule dans un univers alternatif.  
Maintenant, si "les petits Harry, si mignons qu'ils ne réalisent pas leurs malheurs" sont votre phobie la plus secrète, si les "choses mignones et légères" vous traumatisent... Fuyez °w°  
( Bon dieu j'ai honte -_ fuis à leur place-. _J'ai écris du kawaii TOT- )_

**Résumé:** Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

**- Chapitre 1-**

Des éclats de rires emplissaient l'air. Ses joyeuses trilles étaient celles d'un jeune bambin de d'environ une année dont le bonheur apparant ravissait sa mère. Lily, puisque tel était son nom, saisit les menottes de son fils unique, posé sur ses genoux, elle lui sourit. Elle aussi était heureuse. Elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver: un fils adorable, et un mari aimant. Rien n'aurait pu lui laisser penser que son bonheur prendrait brutalement fin en cet après-midi de printemps. Une brise fraîche faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres de son jardin situé derrière sa petite maison. Assise sur un muret en pierres, elle prenait le frais en jouant avec son fils. Sa magnifique chevelure rousse paraissait luire de milles feux sous les rayons du soleil, et ce spectacle ravissait l'enfant qui en riait de joie, émerveillé.

_"_ 'ma'an!"

" Oh James vient voir! Harry essaie de parler!" s'extasia la jeune femme devant les balbutiements de son rejeton.

Répondant à son appel, James sortit aussitôt de la maison, ses cheveux en batailles ne valaient pas mieux que ceux de son fils tout aussi indomptables. Il rejoignit sa femme en quelques rapides enjambées, et se pencha sur Harry.

_"_C'est vrai ce que dit maman, Harry?" demanda James. "Tu montres à papa ce que tu sais faire?"

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, lui aussi respirait la joie de vivre. C'était une petite famille comblée. Harry se tourna vers son papa, et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler alors que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Puis sans aucunes raisons il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, visiblement bouleversé. Ses petits bras agrippèrent le cou de sa maman et une frimousse mouillée de larmes s'enfouit au creux de son cou. Aucunes paroles réconfortantes de sa mère ou de son père ne parvint à calmer ses pleurs. Quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, James ébouriffa affectueusement sa chevelure brune.

"Et bien mon ange, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?"

Mais le petit Harry ne tourna pas les yeux vers James, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa maman. C'est alors qu'un sifflement retentit dans l'air. James s'écroula dans un bruit mat sur le sol. Une flèche dépassant de son dos. Mort.

¤

Un rayon de lumière vint chatouiller son nez, le faisant grommeler dans son sommeil. Refusant de quitter le refuge rassurant des bras de Morphée, Harry se recroquevilla, dos à la lucarne haute qui éclairait sa cellule. Il ramena sa fine couverture un peu plus sur lui.

Harry était un petit garçon de sept ans. A première vue, rien ne le différenciait des autres petits garçons de son âge, hormis peut-être sa taille plus frêle que la normale. Sa bouille endormie émergea de sous le drap. Il se cachait toujours sous le drap la nuit pour que le monstre de sous le lit ne le trouve pas. Et le garçonnet repoussa draps et couvertures s'asseyant sur son petit lit. Encore à moitié endormi, il se frotta machinalement les yeux de son poing fermé en baillant.

Puis il sauta sur ses pieds, la fraîcheur du plancher achevant de le réveiller. Harry d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, habitait avec les moines dans le monastère. Il n'était jamais sortit et ne savait rien de ses parents. Mais avait-il eut un jour des parents?  
Chassant de ses yeux verts les dernières traces de fatigues, il ôta sa tunique de lin pour enfiler rapidement la robe de bure marron, comme toutes celles que portaient les autres moines. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on paraisse au lit, et il devait se lever à l'aube tous les matins pour les rejoindre dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres frères. Mais d'abord il devait se débarbouiller la figure. Harry s'approcha toujours pieds nus de la petite table, près du mur opposé à son lit où était posé un petit baquet d'eau. Il y plongea ses petites mains pour s'asperger le visage. Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, alors que la cloche retentissait pour appeler les retardataires au réfectoire, Harry ouvrit la porte de sa petite cellule et se précipita dans le couloir. Sa tunique un peu grande pour lui, volait alors que ses petits pieds martelaient le sol glacé. Il allait arriver en retard! Il passa, moitié courant moitié glissant, dans le long corridor ouvert à l'extérieur, qui menait à la grande salle. Frère Nicholas l'attendait à la porte, et la referma derrière lui, avec un sourire amusé.

" Tu as encore faillis être en retard, Harry."

_"_ J'me suis pas réveillé." expliqua le brun en s'avançant entre les grandes tables où étaient attablés une soixantaine de moines tous beaucoup plus âgés que lui.

Il s'assit au bout d'une table, se hissant sur le banc pour atteindre son petit bol de grumeaux qui l'attendait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, c'était tout blanc et pâteux, visqueux aussi, ça manquait de goût mais mettre du sucre dessus reviendrait à faire un pêcher de gourmandise, et on le punirait pour ça. Alors Harry mangeait sagement son bol, en entier pour ne pas faire de gaspillage, et en retenant de son mieux ses grimaces. Pis, s'il ne mangeait pas maintenant, il aurait faim. Les moines suivaient un régime très strict faisant qu'ils ne mangeaient pas le midi. Plongeant sa grossière cuillère de bois dans son bol, Harry balançait ses jambes sous la table, ne se souciant pas de l'indifférence dont les autres moines faisaient preuve à son égard. Il avait l'habitude, puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, c'est tout. Il finit son bol de grumeaux inconscient des murmures de conversations des moines tout autour de lui.

Une main surgit de derrière lui, tenant un petit pichet, et versa quelques gouttes de lait dans son bol. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant qui leva la tête vers son bienfaiteur qui n'était que frère Alexandre. Il était toujours gentil avec lui, frère Alexandre, il l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!

_"_Merciiiii!" Il sourit à nouveau dévoilant des quenottes blanches parfaitement alignées.

Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de boire du lait même s'il adorait ça. Le monastère était très reculé, et l'accès encore plus difficile. Les moines avaient bien quelques chèvres mais ils se servaient de leur lait pour faire des fromages, et les vaches ne supportaient pas le climat aride.

Frère Alexandre l'aimait bien. Harry ne le savait certainement pas, mais le vieil homme fondait pour ce petit bonhomme qui éclairait les couloirs poussiéreux du monastère par sa simple présence. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux le faisant grimacer. Il avait horreur de ça, mais en même temps il aimait bien.

_"_Allez bois-le avant que l'abbé ne l'apprenne." lui conseilla-t-il gentiment en retournant en cuisine où était sa place. Un banquet était prévu le soir même, car ils recevaient du monde.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, secouant ses mèches brunes, et plongea son nez dans le bol. Il ne releva la tête qu'une fois son bol finit, et de larges moustaches blanches avaient pris place autour de ses lèvres.

Huuuum, le lait était encore chaud, frère Alexandre venait sûrement de traire les chèvres. Il s'essuya les lèvres en tirant un bout de langue gourmande. Bien sûr qu'il ne fallait pas le dire à l'abbé. Il n'aimait pas l'abbé. Autant que lui pouvait détester quelqu'un ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, car Harry aimait tout le monde. Ce n'était pas _bien_ de ne pas aimer les gens. Mais l'abbé lui faisait peur, il n'était pas très gentil. Et puis l'homme le punissait toujours lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs ou des bêtises. Le garçonnet frissonna. Il n'aimait pas les punitions, elles faisaient mal, il ne pouvait plus se coucher sur le dos pendant plusieurs nuits après. Alors il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir.  
Quelques pas plus loin, le moine Alexandre observait son petit protéger, du pas de la porte menant aux cuisines. Comme mut pas un étrange pressentiment, Harry tourna la tête, et lui sourit émerveillé, il sauta sur ses jambes et courut vers lui. Ignorant les regards curieux, et parfois outrés par son manque de tenue que lui portèrent certains moines.

_"_Frère Alexandre, frère Alexandre!" l'appela-t-il soudain surexcité. "Il va neiger ce soir!" annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La neige était un sujet qui le mettait en fête. Et il aurait pu continuer longtemps, si le moine ne l'avait pas gentiment interrompu. " Tu sais quoi bonhomme, moi aussi je peux voir l'avenir."

_"_Oh c'est vrai?"

_"_Oui, même que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller voir l'abbé pour ta leçon, avant d'être en retard."

Il le regarda avec tendresse détaler en courant, effrayé rien qu'à l'idée d'arriver en retard au bureau de l'abbé.

Ce garçon était un ange, songea-t-il en rentrant dans sa cuisine, et un vrai don du ciel. Dommage que ses capacités extraordinaires soient utilisées ainsi. Il soupira.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé au monastère, des invités plus prestigieux les uns que les autres faisaient leur apparition. Et à chaque visite, la caisse du monastère se remplissait un peu plus. Ils venaient tous pour voir Harry. Ce soir, on parlait d'un roi. Un certain Jedusort…

C'était l'abbé qui avait amené Harry au monastère. Quand il l'avait présenté, il l'avait fait en temps que Prophète, leur prophète… le jeune Harry avait la capacité effrayante de voir à travers les voiles du temps comme bon lui semblait. Et l'abbé se servait honteusement de ses capacités.

Alexandre, s'il était habitué aux 'bizarreries' du garçonnet n'avait jamais assisté aux prédictions sur commande qui lui étaient demandées. Mais à son avis, si le Seigneur lui avait fait un tel don ce n'était pas pour le vendre au plus offrant. Il voyait bien lui qu'Harry ne rêvait que de s'amuser comme tous les garçons de son âge et non se prêter à ces mises en scènes grotesques. Enfin, on ne lui demandait pas son avis, et il n'avait pas à le donner, juste à faire la cuisine.

¤

Vêtu de sa tunique blanche, celle que l'abbé lui demandait de porter devant chaque visiteur, Harry se tenait bien droit, tout sage. Comme on lui avait apprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait de jouer à ce jeu. Une personne entrait, et lui posait une question, une seule. Et le but du jeu était qu'il trouve la réponse, mais attention, il fallait toujours être sérieux, sinon l'abbé se fâcherait! Et personne ne voulait fâcher l'abbé. Oh que non et surtout pas Harry! C'était fatiguant parfois de répondre aux questions, et puis ce n'était pas amusant. Et encore moins aujourd'hui, le monsieur faisait peur. Il avait des yeux rouges comme le diable! Et puis sa question était difficile, il avait du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour y répondre. Mais un regard sévère de l'abbé le fit s'arrêter se trémousser sur sa chaise.

Assis tel un roi sur son trône, il parut regarder silencieusement son interlocuteur mais ses prunelles étaient absentes. Il ferma les yeux, concentré, puis les rouvrit posant son étrange regard émeraude trop sérieux pour son âge sur l'homme. Ce même air sérieux que l'abbé lui avait apprit à prendre pour ses prédictions et qui lui donnait plus envie de rire qu'autre chose.

Alors le prophète de sa voix claire et flûtée.  
_"_Avant la fin du mois, la mort vous emportera pour une dernière étreinte, et vous ne pourrez rien à y faire."

_A suivre...

* * *

_

-_ chasse la verte praire aux petits lapins roses tous gras et tout joyeux. Hem.-  
Lia espère n'avoir provoqué aucune crise cardiaque pour cause d'une trop grande ingestion de "_Tout Meugnon La Mort en Flacon_". -  
Lia vous informe qu'à ce jour, cette fic est presque terminée.  
Lia va d'ailleurs arrêter de parler à la troisième personne pour ne pas se faire interner.  
Pour votre avis sur "ce meugnon-là est-il nocif pour la santé", n'hésitez pas. ;p -_sors.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! x3_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

_"Avant la fin du mois, la mort vous emportera pour une dernière étreinte, et vous ne pourrez rien y faire."_

Harry n'avait pas conscience du silence pesant qui avait suivit sa prédiction, pas plus qu'il ne sentait les regards posés sur lui. Il ne remarquait pas non plus la soudaine tension qui envahit la pièce, grandissant alors que le silence se prolongeait, de plus en plus menaçant. Et même si le garçon avait été capablede voir cela, il n'est pas sûr qu'ilsâche mesurer la gravité de la situation.

L'abbé et le roi le regardaient fixement. Chacuns pour une raison différente. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, c'était toujours ainsi. Les prédictions étaient personnelles. Cela permettait ainsi à l'abbé de garder un minimum de contrôle sur le déroulement des séances.

Le petit brun ne mesurait même pas la portée de ses paroles. Pour lui, il avait juste joué le jeu comme le voulait l'abbé, il avait répondu à la question voilà tout. Et à ses yeux, le roi n'existait déjà plus.

Sa réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le roi. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin et déboursé une fortune pour se voir prédire sa mort! Car l'abbé vendait cher les services du petit prophète, très cher. Si cher que seuls les riches, très riches personnes pouvaient se permettre de venir l' roifit mouvement vers le bambin, mais aussitôt l'abbé fut là, se glissant devant lui en plein sur sa trajectoire,pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

"Laissez-moi lui parler! Il faut que j'en sache plus!" protesta Jedusort.

Mais l'abbé était implacable. Il ne se laissa pas impressionner par la stature plus imposante du roi, ou même par son rang. Ici, dans ce monastère, il était celuiqui imposait sa volonté, et toute personne entrant dans ses murs devait s'y plier.

"Vous connaissez la règle monseigneur: une seule question par personne. Vous avez déjà eut votre réponse."

Le roi voulut protester, personne n'avait le droit de lui parler ainsi. C'était un véritable manque de respect. Qui sur ses terres auraitété passible de peine de mort.  
De plus, même si en entrant ici il avait été informé de ces "règles", il était un roi, lui. C'était lui qui faisait les règles. Et surtout pas un abbé de pacotille!  
Mais il n'était pas dans Son royaume, et l'abbé avait su finement tisser sa toile d'influences et de pouvoir avec le prophète. Pour être à l'abri dans ce genre de situations.  
Il aurait voulu dire que ce prophète n'était qu'un imposteur, mais chacune de ses prédictions s'étaient réalisées jusqu'à présent. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'exposer sa mauvaise foie.

Harry avait passé ses mains sous ses cuisses. Il s'ennuyait. Il durait trop longtemps ce jeu, et puis il ne l'avait jamais vraiment amusé. C'était toujours facile de répondre aux questions, bien que fatiguant parfois. Et puis il n'aimait pas ça, ça faisait plein d'images dans sa tête. De fois, il avait même l'impression d'être ailleurs.  
Il balança ses jambes sous son fauteuil richement décoré. C'était une habitude que personne n'était parvenu à lui faire perdre. Pas même l'abbé, même que ç'avait mi le vieil homme en colère. Alors Alexandre lui avait dit de ne plus le faire devant l'abbé. Et comme Harry adorait le moine il lui avait obéit. C'était le plus gentil et le plus intelligent de tous les moines Alexandre! Il aurait bien voulut aller dehors. Sa tunique était jolie mais son col le grattait, et puis le tissu était froid. Il aimait pas sa tenue. Même s'il était obligé de la mettre.

Tournant la tête à gauche, vers la fenêtre, le regard d'Harry s'illumina en voyant de gros flocons virevolter derrière la vitre. Oubliant le jeu et ses règles, ainsi que l'abbé et le diable aux yeux rouges, il sauta de sa chaise. Sa robe vaporeuse volant autour de lui, il se précipita, toujours pieds nus, vers la fenêtre. En cet instant, il n'avait plus rien du prophète qui avait impressionné Jedusort, il n'avait plus qu'un enfant ordinaire.

"Oh! Ca y est il neige!" s'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon.

Emerveillé, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se pencha sur le rebord, le nez collé à la vitre pour mieux admirer le spectacle. Ses petites menottes agrippaient le rebord pour ne pas tomber, et Harry ne semblait pas se lasser de cette vision,poussant des exclamations joyeuses à chaque bourrasque de vent qui faisait voltiger les flocons. Il adorait la neige. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la neige. On trouvait toujours le garçonnet pieds nus dehors, à jouer dans la neige malgré le froid, riant de plaisir.  
Les jours de neiges désespéraient l'abbé. Car se jours-là il était inutile de demander à Harry de se concentrer: il n'y arrivait pas. Le brun ne pensait qu'à sortir dehors jouer dans la neige, il était déjà assez difficile de capter suffisamment son attention lors des leçons. Car l'abbé avait sa propre idée de la manière dont on devait élever un prophète, et s'acharnait à enseigner au petit garçon, sciences et langues anciennes, histoire et géographie. Il s'enfermait avec Harry des journées entières, alors que ce dernier n'aspirait qu'à aller jouer tranquillement comme un enfant normal. Mais à son âge, on ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour soi, n'est-ce pas?

Ce jour-là, le garçonnet ne comprit pas pourquoi l'abbé fut si en colère quand le diable partit. Il avait pourtant joué le jeu comme il lui avait appris non? C'était mal d'être allé regarder la neige? Pourtant c'était si joli!

Frère Alexandre se glissa doucement dans la cellule d'Harry. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, et personne ne devrait le savoir sinon, il aurait de gros ennuis. Mais il savait pertinemment que si un de ses frères l'avaient aperçut se faufilant dans les couloirs, ils ne le dénonceraient pas. Car eux aussi n'appréciaient pas la manière dont l'abbé punissait le petit ange. Et ce n'était pas le garçonnet qui allait le trahir, songea-t-il alors que son regard glissait sur la petite silhouette endormie.

Harry dormait nu, sur le ventre, couvert jusqu'à la taille par le drap, il transpirait, il avait chaud. Les longues stries rouges qui barraient son dos étaient à l'origine de sa tenue.

L'homme posa une main sur son front, repoussant délicatement les mèches brunes qui étaient collées sur sa peau moite. Il était chaud, ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait de la fièvre.

L'abbé était fou. On ne punissait pas un petit garçon aussi gentil et fragile à coups de badine. Pourtant personne ne pouvait dire, c'était la loi du silence et du secret qui régnait dans le monastère.

L'abbé faisait la loi, l'abbé avait toujours raison, bénit soit l'abbé.

Le frère Alexandre posa délicatement les cataplasmes, qu'il avait apporté avec lui, sur les blessures du garçonnet. Harry frémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Alexandre sourit tendrement, et s'assit sur la petite chaise qui accompagnait la table collée contre le mur.

Il allait veiller sur son sommeil toute la nuit et repartir comme il était venu avant l'aube. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait veiller sur son petit ange, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Le ciel savait combien il aimait cet enfant si adorable. C'était un petit frère pour lui. Un petit frère qui avait infiniment besoin de sa protection, incapable de se protéger tout seul.

Son regard glissa sur les courbes de son visage. L'enfant était beau, très beau. Il deviendrait un magnifique jeune homme en grandissant, il aurait fallut être aveugle. Il avait de longs cils recourbés qui auraient rendue folle de jalousie la plus belle des courtisanes, des lèvres semblables à des pétales de roses, et un nez mutin qui lui donnait un air malicieusement joueur. Endormi comme éveillé, ce petit être respirait l'innocence, et une naïveté touchante. Quiconque croisait son regard savait qu'il avait affaire à une personne ayant le cœur sur la main.

Harry était un ange, il n'avait rien à faire enfermé ici. Et pourtant il était là, et il ne partirait pas sans aide extérieure. Le frère Alexandre se pencha, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux.

Bonne nuit petit ange.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla en retard. Ses yeux papillonnaient, il avait du mal à les garder ouverts alors qu'encore endormi, il sortit en courant dans le couloir. Il avançait aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient tout en essayant, tant bien que mal, de finir d'enfiler sa robe de moine. En retard, en retard, il était en retard! Harry était paniqué, il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive après le service, la cloche avait déjà cessée de sonner. Si monsieur l'abbé l'attrapait il allait encore se fâcher! Malgré lui, alors qu'il entrait dans le long corridor, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour admirer, encore, la cour intérieure toute blanche. C'était joli, si joli. Dommage que ce soit si froid. Mais le garçon n'aurait pas du courir comme ça, alors qu'il avait gelé durant la nuit. Alors qu'il arrivait près de la porte, par miracle encore ouverte, il glissa, tomba sur les fesses, et finit les quelques mètres restant sur celles-ci.

"Aieaieaie!"

Le frère Nicholas qui était toujours chargé de fermer la porte, leva les bras au ciel pour prendre celui-ci à témoin en voyant la scène.

"Mais seigneur, donnez-lui des chaussures à cet enfant!"

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait jamais porté de chaussures, pourquoi le faire maintenant? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon?

Frère Nicholas baissa les yeux vers lui, et le saisit par les épaules pour le relever prestement.

" Allez dépêche-toi petit, sinon tu vas vraiment être en retard. Le pressa-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos."

Sur ses bons conseils Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce, sans plus attendre, la porte se refermant sur lui. Il n'avait pas très faim, et l'idée de manger encore des grumeaux lui coupait plus l'appétit qu'autre chose. Mais il fit un grand sourire à frère Alexandre lorsque celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main du seuil de la cuisine. C'était bien pour lui qu'il ne se plaignait jamais de son déjeuner. C'était frère Alexandre qui les faisait. Entre nous il préférait largement les galettes au miel qu'il faisait parfois pour le dîner. Il y avait deux moines qui s'occupaient des ruches. On avait voulu montrer à Harry comment on récoltait le miel un jour, mais il avait pris peur devant toutes ses abeilles. Une chose à rajouter à la liste de ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Mais les abeilles et lui, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Harry se souviendrait toujours de ce jour-là et évitait soigneusement cette partie des jardins depuis. Il avait du plonger dans le petit bassin du fond, réserve d'eau pour les plantes, afin d'échapper aux abeilles! C'avait bien fait rire frère Alexandre quand il le lui avait raconté le soir même. Il avait voulu le bouder pour s'être moqué de lui mais c'était un jour où il y avait des galettes en dessert...

Le garçonnet n'avait pas pu résister. Ce qui avait fait encore plus rire son ami à son plus grand désespoir.

La lumière entrait à grands flots par de larges fenêtres situées face aux rayonnages, dans la bibliothèque. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était bercé par les grattements des plumes sur le papier. Assis sur des tabourets face à des pupitres, les moines s'affairaient sans un bruit à recopier des livres reliés. La même concentration se lisait sur tous les visages.

Harry lui aussi travaillait. Sa petite table était à l'écart juste contre une fenêtre, sûrement pour qu'il ne se déconcentre pas. Les jambes croisées sur sa chaise, il tirait un bout de langue travailleur alors que sa plume virevoltait machinalement dans sa main.

Le garçon venait étudier ici tous les après-midi, c'est l'abbé qui se chargeait de lui donner ses exercices. Oh, on ne pouvait rien donner de bien compliqué à un enfant de 7 ans mais tous de même. Il semblait à l'enfant qu'il venait ici tous les jours depuis... toujours?

Le garçon fixait dépité le parchemin devant lui où des chiffres le narguaient. Il haïssait les calculs, il détestait les calculs. Les chiffres paraissaient toujours danser devant ses yeux, et lui paraissaient dénués de sens. Pourtant Harry faisait des efforts. Il aimait bien les cours de langues, c'était amusant de pouvoir dire la même chose d'une manière différente, il adorait ça. Mais les calculs, non, les calculs et lui ne s'entendraient jamais.

Ses jambes commencèrent à se balancer sous sa chaise signe évident de son ennui. Le garçon ne songeait même pas à demander de l'aide aux autres. Il était interdit de déranger les moines durant leur travail, les déconcentrer leur feraient faire des fautes. Et ce n'était ni bien ni gentil de faire ça, c'était l'abbé qui lui avait dit.

Ses yeux verts continuaient de fixer le parchemin comme pour en percer les mystères ou faire apparaître les réponses par miracle. Soudain, un faux mouvement lui fit lâcher sa plume qui répandit une traînée d'encre noire sur son parchemin. Pétrifié, Harry tenta d'effacer la marque de son doigt mais ne fit que l'étaler un peu plus à sa plus grande horreur. La nuque raide comme un piquet, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil craintif autour de lui. Mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'incident. Alors comme il était certain d'être tranquille, le brun tenta à nouveau de réparer les dégâts. Il porta son index à sa bouche et après l'avoir mouillé de salive frotta la tache. Quelque secondes plus tard sa page était irrémédiable fichue, Harry avait de l'encre plein les doigts, et il s'amusait comme un petit fou! Le petit garçon avait définitivement oublié ses devoirs, et découvrait enchanté les joies de la peinture manuelle. Un sourire heureux jouait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il barbouillait le papier de motifs compliqués. Pour lui ce qu'il dessinait était une sorte de pays enchanté où tout le monde était heureux et pouvait se promener où bon leur semblaient. Mais une autre personne aurait juste vu un amas de traits et de courbes auxquelles il aurait été difficile de donner un nom. Il était très fier de son œuvre, il aurait bien voulu la faire admirer à tout le monde. Mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Il avait déjà dessiné. Bien sûr. Bien que rarement. L'abbé n'appréciait pas vraiment ces 'frivolités'...

"Que faites-vous donc Harry?" Fit soudain la voix de l'abbé.

Oh, oh.

Levant ses prunelles vers le vieil homme, l'enfant sut aussitôt qu'il n'allait pas le féliciter pour son dessin. Et que ce dernier allait sûrement compter comme une grosse bêtise aux yeux de son mentor. Il baissa honteusement le regard sous son regard sévère et contempla ses mains tâchées d'encre en se mordillant la lèvre. L'homme était fâché, il le savait. Alors, rentrant piteusement sa tête entre ses épaules, le garçonnet attendait les reproches qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. Dans la pièce, le bruit des plumes courant sur le papier se fit plus rare.

"Je vous ai posé une question Harry."

"Je…Je faisais un dessin monsieur l'abbé." Avoua le petit garçon en triturant sa plume.

"Un dessin? Et vos calculs, hum? Donnez-moi ça." Ordonna calmement l'homme en tendant sa main. Harry obéit silencieusement. L'abbé ne s'énervait jamais, il était toujours calme, si calme. C'était même ça qui faisait le plus peur.

_"_Bien. Retourne à tes leçons maintenant."

"Oui, monsieur."

Ce que ni Harry ni l'abbé savaient, c'est que dans tous le royaume, une rumeur persistante grandissait, enflait. La visite du roi au monastère reculé n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et la nouvelle jusqu'alors discrète qu'un prophète était caché entre ses murs, était à presque toutes les oreilles. Cette nouvelle allait de paire avec la curiosité quifaisait se demander quelle raison avait bien pu pousser le roi à venir voir cet homme. Et mieux, on cherchait à savoir quelle avait été la réponse à sa question.  
Mais le pire était sûrement l'intérêt du roi envers le petit Harry. Régulièrement il arrivait encore au monastère des missives du roi Jedusort. Il voulait une autre audience, il était prêt à payer pour ça. Chose qui lui avait été refusée pour une raison mystérieuse. Pour ce dernier du moins.  
Le problème venait du prophète lui-même, il avait prédit la mort de Jedusort, il l'avait même vu. Et il serait impossible de tirer autre chose de lui à présent, car pour Harry, le roi était déjà mort, il ne le voyait plus.

Il faisait nuit noire, les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les moines avaient regagnés leurs cellules afin d'y passer la nuit. Pourtant, le petit Harry couché depuis bien longtemps ne dormait pas. Vêtu de sa chemise de nuit blanche, il jouait assis en tailleur sur son lit. La lune ronde éclairait faiblement la pièce exiguë de l'autre côté de la lucarne, dont il ne fermait jamais le lourd volet de bois. Mais la lumière était suffisante pour ce que le garçon faisait. Il tenait au creux de ses mains une petite araignée qui escaladait ses paumes cherchant à partir. Le brun l'avait trouvée essayant de tisser sa toile sur sa chaise alors qu'il se déshabillait. Et depuis, il s'amusait silencieusement avec la petite bête qui le chatouillait en bougeant.  
Alors que l'araignée courait sur le dos de sa main, Harry se figea. Ni une, ni deux, il laissa tomber son jeux et se réfugia au creux de son lit. Ses menottes fines agrippaient avec ferveur la couverture remontée jusque sous son menton. Le monstre sous le lit, il était certain d'avoir entendu le monstre gratter! L'enfant n'osait pas bouger une oreille de peur d'attirer l'attention du monstre sur lui, et de se faire croquer les orteils. Alors qu'il tendait l'oreille, les grattements suspects se firent à nouveau entendre. Pire, ils paraissaient même se rapprocher.  
Harry rabattit vivement sa couverture sur sa tête, tremblant de peur. Le monstre arrivait il allait le manger! Il se recroquevilla tout au fond de son lit. Peut-être que s'il se faisait aussi petit qu'une souris le monstre partirait sans le voir. C'est le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine que le brun attendit. Plus un bruit. Rien ne se passa. Le monstre devait être repartit. Harry baissa craintivement le drap jusqu'à son nez. Ses orbes émeraude balayèrent lentement la pièce cherchant à voir si le monstre ne se cachait pas là, attendant qu'il baisse sa garde pour l'attaquer. Mais non, décidément il n'y avait aucune trace de la Bête. Rassuré, Harry, attirant le drap par dessus son épaule avec lui, se tourna sur le côté. Il remua un moment pour trouver la position la plus confortable, puis ferma les yeux soudain fatigué.

Le garçon ne vit pas la poignée ronde de la porte tourner lentement, somnolant déjà, un air paisible apposé sur ses traits délicats. Il n'entendit pas non plus le léger grincement que produit la porte en s'ouvrant lentement. L'air qui s'engouffra soudain dans sa cellule le fit frissonner et se blottit un peu plus sous sa couverture. Harry ne sentit pas non plus le regard de l'intrus qui glissa sur silhouette gracile. Il aurait du, car maintenant, il était trop tard.

Le cœur du garçon frisa l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une grosse main se plaqua soudain sur sa bouche, enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas et étouffant son cri de surprise et de peur. Paniqué, Harry se mit à se débattre frénétiquement frappant des jambes et des poings, sans parvenir à aucun résultat. L'homme ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur lui le plaquant contre le lit de son poids. De dépit l'enfant planta ses dents dans la main faisant jurer sourdement l'homme. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait hormis que l'homme lui faisait peur et qu'il était méchant, très méchant. C'était un monstre, comme celui sous son lit!

Sa gorge fut brutalement prise dans un étau et par réflexe il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher l'air qui commençait à lui manquer, arrêtant de mordre.

_"_Tu vas te tenir tranquille sale morveux!" rugit l'homme à son oreille.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre: **__Le Prophète_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

**Note:** Température de l'auteur 39,7° et je me suis 'jamais' sentie aussi en forme. Peut-être que je suis une extraterrestre!Par contre qu'est-ce que j'ai du mal à rester concentrée! è.é;;

Trêve de blabla je devrais mettre cette histoire à jour tous les trois jours tant que ma muse restera avec moi.

**Chapitre 3.**

_- Tu vas te tenir tranquille sale morveux!Rugit l'homme à son oreille._

Il l'avait ensuite emporté sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien y faire. Son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles. Le petit garçon avait peur. Il était paniqué à l'idée que l'homme puisse lui faire du mal. Ou pire encore: être un complice du monstre!

Quand s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir paraître au petit déjeuner, les moines vinrent chercher Harry, la cellule était déserte. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du garçon dans tout le monastère. Le prophète avait disparut.

Harry n'avait pas conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne réalisait tout simplement pas la gravité de la situation. Pour lui il était évident qu'il allait finir par retourner au monastère. Et maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, le garçonnet n'avait plus peur du tout. Mais c'était plus du à la présence d'un cheval baie sous lui. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un cheval, ou même pouvait en approcher un. Ils n'avaient pas de chevaux au monastère. Ce dernier était en effet extrêmement reculé et difficile d'accès. Pour tout dire jusqu'à récemment où un pont avait été construit afin de pouvoir passer plus facilement d'un bord à l'autre de la falaise, on accédait grâce à un système de poulies qui vous hissait dans une sorte de panier. Ce qui expliquait le peu de visiteurs que le monastère recevait. Aujourd'hui encore, même si un pont avait été construit, il était encore très étroit, et dangereux en hivers à cause du verglas.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Harry était enchanté de pouvoir enfin toucher un cheval, même si les circonstances qui le lui avaient permis, étaient pour le moins inhabituelles.

Harry était assis devant le géant, c'est ainsi qu'il avait surnommé silencieusement son kidnappeur faute de noms, et l'homme avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il était immense, l'enfant n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand, il était impressionnant aussi, son visage disparaissait presque derrière une barbe brune épaisse, surplombée de deux petits yeux marron. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait dehors la nuit, qu'il restait éveillé aussi longtemps aussi. Mais le brun avait complètement oublié sa fatigue, dévorant le paysage, qui défilait sous les sabots du cheval, des yeux. De ses petites mains, il s'agrippait de son mieux à la selle. L'homme avait nouée une petite corde autour de chacun de ses poignets qui étaient à présent rattaché l'un à l'autre, et pouvaient tout juste se séparer d'une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et les nœuds qui avaient servit à attacher la corde étaient bien trop compliqués pour le garçon. Harry ne supporta pas bien longtemps ce silence entrecoupé par le martèlement des sabots sur la route pavée.

- Monsieur, on va où? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit l'homme d'une voix rogue.

Craignant de l'avoir fâché, le petit garçon ne parla plus quelques minutes, mais bientôt sa curiosité naturelle reprit le dessus.

- C'est quoi votre nom monsieur?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- On arrive quand monsieur?

- Bientôt.

Harry sembla se satisfaire quelques secondes de cette réponse mais revint rapidement à l'attaque.

- C'est quand 'bientôt' monsieur?

- C'est plus tard. Fit l'homme peu aimable. Mais l'enfant n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester éveillé aussi longtemps, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à le rattraper. La tête d'Harry se mit à dodeliner alors que ses yeux papillonnaient.

-…Dites, c'est maintenant 'bientôt' monsieur? Fit-il d'une petite voix endormie.

- Non.

Ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent en un 'Ô' muet. Le sommeil le prenant peu à peu, il se pelotonna à la manière d'un chaton le plus possible contre l'homme. Cherchant la position la plus confortable sans se douter de l'ironie de la situation.

- Monsieur, j'ai sommeil. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître le petit garçon s'endormit, là, maintenant. Dans les bras de son kidnappeur et sur un cheval. Si celui-ci en fut surpris, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Néanmoins d'un claquement de langue et d'une légère pression sur les rênes, il fit ralentir la cadence, un poids mort étant plus difficile à retenir.

Ce fut un brouhaha de conversations, éclats de voix, sons de carrioles se heurtant aux pavés défoncés, et autres bruits en tous genre, caractérisant les villes qui tira le petit Harry des bras de morphée. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant posant un regard embrumé sur la ville elle bien éveillée. Mais bien vite, une curiosité enchantée éclaira son jeune visage alors qu'il se tordait le cou et se trémoussait pour avoir une meilleure vue de cette 'ville'. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule miette de ce spectacle. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens, partout des personnes s'agitaient, s'interpellaient, avançaient à petits pas pressés sur le trottoir. Lui qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais posé un pied hors du monastère s'extasiait de ce qu'il découvrait-là. C'était bruyant, il y avait pleins de couleurs, d'odeurs, ça paraissait tellement vivant par rapport à ce qu'il avait toujours connu! Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra lorsqu'il faillit glisser à bas de la monture quand il se pencha trop.

-Reste tranquille! Grogna le géant de sa grosse voix calmant aussitôt le garçonnet. Il cessa de s'agiter, restant bien sage dans ses bras, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de dévorer tous des yeux. S'étonnant plus ou moins discrètement de ce qui s'exposait à lui.

Ils avançaient à travers la ville, sans que le géant ne fasse mine de vouloir s'arrêter. Harry continuait à se dévisser le cou pour tout observer à la fois.

- Dites monsieur, c'est quoi ça? S'enquit soudain le brun avec une ignorance touchante en montrant du doigt une étrange créature.

Courte sur ses quatre pattes, elle tournait autour du cheval avec curiosité, elle avait un étrange museau noir et une fourrure courte noire elle aussi. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux orangés de la chose qui émit un son étrange. Le prophète n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

- Un chien. Répondit son kidnappeur sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

- Un 'chien' et c'est gentil?

- Ca dépend.

- Oh. Et il est gentil celui-là? Demanda Harry avec curiosité alors que le 'chien' s'approchait à nouveau faisant réagir nerveusement leur monture.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? S'impatienta le géant. Vire de là sale cabot! Tu vois pas que tu fais peur à ma Berta! Allez ouste sac-à-puce!

-C'est qui Berta?

- La jument. Maintenant ferme-la petit.

-Euh…oui monsieur.

Frère Armand lui avait dit ça aussi un jour. Et frère Alexandre qui avait tout entendu lui avait aussitôt tiré les oreilles en disant qu'un moine ne devait jamais avoir de propos aussi grossier, et encore moins devant un enfant. Harry n'avait rien comprit. Mais on lui avait expliqué plus tard que c'était une manière peu polie de demander le silence. On lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais le dire. Et ce n'était pas bien de rompre ses promesses, encore moins d'être malpoli. C'était les moines qui lui avaient apprit. Ils disaient aussi que ce n'était pas des mots que les gens bien devaient employer. Alors le garçon en déduit naïvement que le géant ne devait pas être une personne 'bien'. Il n'était pas si loin du compte au final.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin face à une grande maison à plusieurs étages d'où s'échappaient des notes de musiques joyeuses et un nuage de fumées âcre qui fit froncer le nez de l'enfant. Il y avait des femmes vêtues étrangement, plein de couleur, elles n'arrêtaient pas de rire, et de s'approcher bizarrement des messieurs qui passaient devant la grande maison. Le petit Harry se pressa contre l'homme derrière lui. Cette maison et ces gens lui faisaient peur décida-t-il. Le géant descendit le laissant seul sur la selle, ses menottes s'accrochant toujours à cette dernière. Et après avoir attaché les rênes à la barrière en bois, il le prit parla taille et le soulevant facilement le posa au sol à côté de lui. Sa grosse main posée sur son épaule comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'enfuie, il récupéra la sacoche en cuir suspendue à la selle. C'est alors que le géant sembla remarquer la manière étrange dont le garçonnet se trémoussait, comme mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils comme si ce contretemps lui déplaisait et demanda rudement.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Il faut que j'y aille, monsieur. Fit Harry tout malmenant la longue ceinture qui serrait sa robe à la taille de ses mains.

- Et où ça?

- Là où on va. Expliqua le petit garçon son manège se faisant plus pressé, plus mal à l'aise de secondes en secondes.

Une des femmes habillées bizarrement s'approcha d'eux ayant surpris leur conversation, voyant que le géant ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle avait une dent toute noire qui fit encore plus peur à Harry, et ne sembla pas étonnée de le voir attachée.

- Je crois qu'il veut parler de la cabane, bel homme. Fit-elle en pointant la cabane en bois situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là, au milieu de l'herbe juste à la sortie de la ville.

- Ha ça. Comprit soudain le géant. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit plus clairement que tu voulais aller aux toilettes imbécile? Le gronda-t-il.

-Désolé monsieur. S'excusa piteusement Harry la tête basse, n'osant pas dire que ce n'aurait pas été poli. Je peux y aller alors? S'enquit-il en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

La main sur son épaule le poussant vers la cabane.

- Bien sûr que tu vas y aller, je ne suis pas méchant à ce point! Gronda à nouveau le géant en le faisant avancer rapidement, sans pour autant le quitter. Comme s'il craignait qu'il se perde où s'enfuit. Harry ne se fit pas prier, et avança aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le lui permettre.

- Et 'merci' c'est pour les chiens! Intervint la femme avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Merci. Répliqua l'homme sans se retourner.

Harry referma soigneusement la porte en bois derrière lui, et promena son regard tout autour. Il s'était dépêché comme le monsieur le lui avait ordonné. Mais le géant n'était plus là. Il s'avança dans l'herbe le cherchant des yeux. Et c'est sans le trouver qu'il s'avança dans la ville, perdu. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'attendrait dehors. Mais il n'était pas là. Alors pour ne pas qu'il se fâche, le garçon partit à sa recherche dans la ville. Une femme lui jeta un regard étrange en voyant ses mains liées et voulu l'approcher, mais il s'enfuit rapidement en courant, effrayé. Il s'enfonça sans le vouloir dans les ruelles sinueuses de la ville.

Plus l'enfant avançait, plus les ruelles étaient étroites, il entrait sans le vouloir dans les quartiers malfamés de la ville. Aucunes traces du géant, et petit Harry commençait à avoir peur. Vraiment peur. Surtout quand il réalisant qu'il ne savait plus comment retourner à la grande maison. Il serra ses bras autour de lui autant que se liens lui permettaient. Sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, le brun tenta machinalement de les défaire, continuant d'avancer. Harry rentra brusquement dans un corps dur qui venait dans le sens inverse et se sentit tomber ne arrière. Bien que sonné, il ne toucha jamais le sol car une main l'avait retenue au dernier moment le remettant sur ses pieds.

- Regarde où tu vas gamin.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. S'excusa Harry honteux fixant le sol.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner par ici. Ce n'est pas un quartier pour les enfants. Reprit la voix aux intonations froides et sévères. Pourtant Harry sentait une pointe de douceur dans celle-ci alors qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Relevant la tête, il regarda l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé.

- Je cherche le géant monsieur. Confia-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par 'ce n'est pas un quartier pour les enfants'. Ca existait un quartier juste pour les grandes personnes?

Des yeux noirs sans fond se baissèrent vers lui, un sourcil surpris fut arqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand. Pas autant que le géant mais il avait beaucoup plus de prestance. Son aura renforcée par ses riches vêtements impressionnait Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu personne comme lui.

- Ton père?

- Non, c'est le monsieur qui m'a enlevé. Expliqua Harry avec une innocence non feinte.

L'homme l'observa attentivement, puis son regard se posa sur ses mains attachées, et le sourcil qui avait repris sa place se souleva à nouveau.

-….Je vois. Dit-il calmement.

- Donne-moi tes mains. Ordonna-t-il alors doucement. Il tendit vers lui une de ses mains jusqu'alors croisée. Elle était longue et blanche. C'est vrai que sa peau était étrangement blanche remarqua Harry, c'était un peu comme la craie que l'abbé utilisait. Il avait envie de passer le doigt dessus pour voir si la couleur partait avec, mais il n'ose pas.

Harry le regarda intrigué, mais obéit. Il fallait toujours obéir aux adultes. Les moines n'avaient pas jugé de le prévenir s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il passe le reste de sa vie avec eux. Ainsi à une autre époque si un homme avait proposé un bonbon au petit garçon, il aurait sûrement accepté. Le grand homme en noir à la peau si blanche, prit une e ses mains et sous ses yeux admiratifs réussit à défaire facilement les nœuds qui les enserraient, laissant tomber la corde au sol.

-Merci monsieur! Fit Harry les yeux légèrement agrandit sous la surprise.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête et plongea se yeux si noir dans les siens.

- Retourne chez tes parents maintenant gamins.

- Je n'ai pas de parents, monsieur. Mais les moines s'occupent de moi. Ajouta le garçonnet en souriant.

-S'ils s'occupaient bien de toi ce 'géant' ne t'aurait pas enlever. As-tu un nom petit?

- Oui, Harry.

- Bien _Harry_, tu as venir avec moi, nous allons régler cette affaire. Expliqua-t-il en prenant sa petite main vers la sienne l'obligeant ainsi à le suivre lorsqu'il se remit en marche. L'enfant , lui, une fois de plus ne comprit pas tout, mais en déduisit qu'il allait le ramener vers le géant.

-Vous allez m'aider à retrouver le géant, monsieur? Demanda Harry en levant la tête vers lui alors qu'il progressait à ses côtés.

- Pas exactement…Répondit l'homme. Sais-tu où sont tes moines.

Harry secoua négativement la tête et pointa du doigt la grande avenue par laquelle il était arrivée.

- Je suis arrivée par là. Expliqua-t-il certain que cette indication allait l'aider. Il fut sûr d'entendre l'autre soupirer et marmonner quelque chose du genre 'Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider' puis 'je deviens sénile avec l'âge'.

- Petit! Hé petit reviens ici! Où est-ce que tu étais passé!Rugit soudain une voix sur sa droite. Harry reconnut aussi le géant, qui l'agrippa par l'épaule ignorant l'autre homme.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger non!

- Mais je vous cherchais et je me suis perdu! Plaida harry.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu faisais! Tu ne bouge pas c'est tout!

- Oui, monsieur. Je m'excuse, monsieur.

-Excusez-moi. Susurra une voix qui fit frissonner le petit garçon par son intonation. C'était la voix du monsieur qui lui tenait la main, mais elle n'était plus du tout mais alors plus du tout agréable!

_A suivre…_

Et voilà, un autre chap. de fini. n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;-)! Ca fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

**Note:** Yatta! Je le poste avec un jour d'avance celui-là! °fait la fière° mais c'est que demain j'aurais peut-être pas le temps de taper tout dépendra du résultat de mes analyses sanguines ;p

_- _

**Chapitre 4. **

_- _

_-Excusez-moi. Susurra une voix qui fit frissonner le petit garçon par son intonation. C'était la voix du monsieur qui lui tenait la main, mais elle n'était plus du tout mais alors plus du tout agréable! _

Harry leva les yeux vers le monsieur à la peau blanche. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur le géant qui sembla soudain mal à l'aise sous ce regard froid. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'il sembla reconnaître la personne qui lui faisait face.

-…Messire…Messire Snape! Mais que faites-vous ici monsieur?

- Je me promène Hagrid, est-ce interdit?

- N…non, non bien sûr…

- Bien. Il désigna le garçonnet à ses côtés d'un discret signe de tête.

- Je ne savais pas que le travail d'un garde était d'enlever les enfants. Fit-il froidement remarquer.

- C'est à dire Monsieur…C'est que c'est un ordre du Seigneur Jedusort, je dois…Je dois lui amener au plus vite.

Harry suivait silencieusement l'échange, avec curiosité, sa petite main toujours au creux de celle de M.Snape. Il avait compris que cette conversation le concernait, et qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, aussi il se faisait discret. 'Hagrid' semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui quand il avait fait une bêtise et que l'abbé venait pour le réprimander. Il avait l'air d'avoir très peur de M.Snape qui pourtant était bien plus petit que lui. Et le 'Seigneur Jedusort' est-ce que c'était le même monsieur que le diable aux yeux rouges qui était venu lui poser une question?

- Tiens donc, ce serait donc un de ses bâtards ? Dit M.Snape avec un demi-sourire ironique. Le roi aurait-il peur tant peur de ses bâtards qu'il les ferait enlever puis attacher?

- N…Non, monsieur. Mon seigneur m'a demandé de lui apporter le garçon parce qu'il est très dangereux.

- Dangereux? Un enfant à peine sortit du berceau? Le roi a donc bien peur de cet enfant.

- Non monsieur! C'est…c'est…

- Je vois…Et bien Hagrid je puis vous assurer que cet enfant n'a rien de 'dangereux' et si monseigneur ne l'a fait enlever que pour cette raison, monseigneur a eut tord. De plus, s'il était un danger véritable, pourquoi diable l'apporter au roi et risquer sa sécurité?

- Je…Je…Hagrid se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il ne paraissait pas en mener bien large.

- C'est illogique. Ai-je raison Hagrid?

- O…Oui messire.

- Bien. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que je m'occupe personnellement du garçon.

- Mais messire, le roi…

- Quoi le roi? Le roi ne dira rien. Hagrid, dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas sur les terres du roi Jedusort? Et que par conséquent il n'avait aucun droit de venir faire enlever un enfant du royaume?

-Er…Hagrid ne sembla plus savoir où se mettre.

- Retournez à votre roi bien sagement et je ne mettrai pas le mien au courant de cette…_intrusion_ en ses terres. Pour un tel délit vous seriez passible de la peine de mort, en êtes-vous conscient? Et je ne parle pas des retombées politiques…

Le regard de Snape se fit plus incisif, et l'autre homme devint pâle comme la mort. Il sembla à Harry que ses genoux tremblaient.

-Je…oui, je suppose que vous avez raison messire…Je…Au revoir messire!

- Je ne pars plus avec monsieur Hagrid? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux vers Snape quand il vit le géant fuir sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Ca ne le gênait pas de rester avec M.Snape, parce qu'il avait l'air gentil M.Snape, il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup plus que le géant, ça c'était sûr. L'homme pressa doucement sa main.

- Non, petit, tu vas rester avec moi.

L'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents, puis demanda à nouveau:

- Vous allez me ramener chez lui moines?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi sais-tu pourquoi Jedusort voulait t'enlever? Je doute qu'un garçon comme toi soit bien dangereux. Fit Snape en tirant légèrement sa main pour qu'il le suive à travers les rues. Il marchait lentement, sans se presser, si bien qu'Harry arrivait facilement à suivre son pas.

- C'est le diable aux yeux rouges?

L'homme eut un fin sourire amusé.

- Je suppose qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça. Tu le connais?

- Oui, il est venu jouer avec moi. Expliqua Harry. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, c'est interdit.

Ca faisait partie des règles du jeu, ne jamais parler du jeu aux autres. Ne jamais parler de ce qui se passaient durant le jeu, ni ce qu'il avait vu. On ne lui avait pas interdit de parler de ses…capacités, mais Harry n'en ferait jamais allusions volontairement. Il n'aimait pas, parce qu'après on lui posait pleins de questions et que ce n'était pas amusant d'y répondre. Quand les gens le savaient, à part les moines, ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander de raconter ce qu'il voyait. Et le garçon n'en avait pas envie. Si le brun avait été plus grand, s'il avait compris et su exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui que pour son don. Mais il ne savait pas.

-Harry, tu…

-Aow! L'interrompit brusquement le petit bonhomme en sautillant sur un pied. L'homme se pencha aussitôt sur lui, un peu inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- J'ai marché sur un caillou pointu! Se plaignit Harry.

- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on marche pied nu.

- Je n'ai pas de chaussures.

- Et comment faisais-tu au monastère? S'enquit-il curieux.

Harry aurait juré qu'il s'amusait de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait probablement été vexé si l'homme n'avait pas parut vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui faisaient vraiment attention à lui. L'abbé ne pensait qu'à ses prédictions, et les autres moines ne semblaient pas vraiment le voir. Seulement Frère Nicholas et Frère Alexandre qui jusqu'à présent l'avaient fait.

- Il n'y a pas de cailloux dans les couloirs. Répondit piteusement Harry.

-Je vois. Viens.

Le garçon cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par 'viens', jusqu'à ce que l'homme le saisisse par la taille pour le percher sur sa hanche.

- Tiens-toi à mon cou. Lui conseilla-t-il doucement.

L'enfant ne s'était jamais fait porter ainsi, ce n'était pas vraiment dans les manières de faire des moines. Alors, il passe timidement ses bras autour de l'homme, se sentant plus gauche et hésitant que jamais. Mais pas ridicule. Non, au contraire, il était presque fier comme un paon le petit Harry qu'on souhaite le transporter ainsi. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était bien accroché, Snape se mit en route. L'enfant était léger comme une plume, peut-être un peu trop même. Et ce n'était pas ce détail qui allait le convaincre à le ramener chez les moines. De plus, il était sûr que la demi-portion pouvait cacher bien des secrets.

Son ventre gargouillait désagréablement depuis un moment déjà. Harry avait faim, il n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin. Son petit corps criait famine. Il ne dit rien. Ca ne se faisait pas de réclamer. Et puis l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. On n'avait pas le droit de manger après l'heure. L'enfant se dit qu'il allait avoir fin jusqu'au soir et à cette pensée son ventre gargouilla de plus belle, le faisant remuer honteux. Snape ne fit aucune remarque continuant de marcher à grands pas.

Une bonne odeur de brioche et de pain chaud parvint à ses narines, attisant un peu plus son appétit. Harry tourna la tête. Il y avait une boulangerie à quelques pas, c'est de là que venaient ces bonnes odeurs. Derrière la vitrine se trouvaient des mets tous aussi alléchants les uns que les autres. Ils firent saliver silencieusement le garçonnet qui vit la boutique se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent tout simplement à l'intérieur. Une petite clochette accrochée au dessus de la porte annonça leur arrivée.

- Bonjour messieurs. Les salua poliment la boulangère. Vous désirez?

-Bonjour madame. Fit poliment le garçon faisant sourire la femme.

Il promena son regard à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle était coquette, et avenante, mais surtout, elle sentait particulièrement bon. Rien que son odeur donnait envie d'acheter de ses pâtisseries.

- Une briochette à la fleur d'oranger, et trois petits pains au lait. Commanda Snape.

- Ce sera tout monsieur?

- Oui.

- 5 piécettes de bronze s'il vous plait. Désirez-vous un panier? Ce sera 2 piécettes de plus.

Snape hocha simplement la tête. La boulangère posa le petit panier en osier avec les viennoiseries dedans sur le comptoir en bois. Sortant une bourse en cuir, l'homme paya et prit le panier.

- Merci.

- Bonne journée messieurs. Les salua-t-elle lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique dans un tintement de clochettes.

Toujours porté par l'homme, Harry ne disait rien. Il sentait l'odeur de la brioche et du petit pain, et n'osait pas imaginer que Snape lui en donnerait un bout. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. C'était l'abbé qui lui avait apprit. Il sursauta lorsque la briochette apparut soudain sous son nez.

- Monsieur…?Fit-il surpris.

- Tu n'as pas faim?

- Si.

- Alors mange.

- Je peux?

- Puisque je te le dis gamin.

Harry se décida enfin à prendre la viennoiserie qui lui était destiné. Il la regarda un instant. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air alléchante et tout et tout. C'était la première fois qu'il pourrait en manger. Ses yeux verts semblaient étinceler lorsqu'il regarda l'homme. Il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Un grand sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage et paraissait illuminer le monde.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur!

Sans plus attendre, il donna un coup de dent à sa briochette. Elle était moelleuse et encore toute chaude, comme si elle venait d'être faites ce qui était probablement le cas. Il sentait un arrière goût, sûrement les fleurs d'orangers…Huuum, c'était bon…. Même s'il était affamé, le petit garçon prit bien son temps pour manger sa briochette. Il en savourait chaque bouchée avec une patience surprenante pour son âge. Mais c'est qu'il tenait à la faire durer le plus longtemps possible!

Etrangement, perché sur une hanche de Snape, avec sa délicieuse briochette, le garçonnet se sentait le plus heureux des enfants. Comme quoi il suffit de pas grand chose parfois…

Et alors qu'ils atteignaient une rue plus importante, un carrosse entièrement noir s'arrêta devant Snape. Un homme s'inclina devant l'homme comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du mode, et après avoir jeté un discret regard curieux à au garçon, il ouvrit la porte, mettant en place le marche-pied.

-Monseigneur….

C'était à M.Snape ce carrosse? Harry ouvrait de grands yeux surpris devant tout ce luxe qui n'était rien par rapport à l'intérieur même de la voiture…

_A suivre…_

**Note:** Bon j'avoue cette fin est diablement coure maiiis °prend une pose fière et tout et tout° Je n'ai pas mi de fin sadique vous avez vu? ;) C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la taille du chap. j'avoue éè;;;

Une pitite review pour l'auteur please .

**Le coin des reviews:**

_Windy50_ : Ahahaha j'adore surprendre le mon monde ;pBien trouvé pour Snape! Tiens j'ai une idée. je mets au défis tous mes lecteurs: qui est le roi dde ce royaume:-) Niahahahahaha...Oh...j'oubliais quelque chose de très très important: merci pour ta revieeeew!

_NeoNyx :_ Roooh zut alooors j'ai la sadique je suis a été découverte. Zuuuut ;) Tu as vu? J'ai fait un effort: pas de fin sadique ce chap! Masi je suis pas sûre de tenir c'est dur éè;  
Oh mercii°aux anges° D'ailleurs je compte sur toi si je fais commence à faire des incohérences ;) Oui, oui c'est bien Snapemais je suis pas sûre de bien le jouer lui apr contre éè;; Messir Snape n'est pas dans mes persos habituels. Que notre cher professeur ne m'en veuille pas trop si je l''abime un peu ;p Mas imias...°sautile et répète ce qu'elel répète à tout le monde depuis la vieille° je suis pas mamalde! j'ia juste un peu chaud. Et froid. Et chaud. Mais presque plus de fièvre :) De toute manière une bande de sadiques, et de tortionnaires m'ont trainés chez le doc é.è°martyrisée°

J'y pense, tu avais raison aussipour Hagrid d'ailleurs...masi il n'est pas vraiment méchant...Enfin il est comme je pense qu'il se comporterait si on lui mettait dans la tête que le petit Harry était quelqu'un d'extrèmement dangereux etc...etc...Pis il a pas eut le même vie que dans le livre, c'est pour ça ;)

_panthere_: Vi madame! J'ai fait vite hein? °fière fière°

_Luinil Azuretoile_: Oui c'est Hagrid °s'est fait tout un tripe sur Hagrid avec un masque enlevant discrètment Harry...éè;;; je deviens plus folle de jours en jours ;p ° Oui je fias de mon mieux°croise tous ses doigts° J'espère ne pas ralentir...Normallement avec muse à l'appuie et bien..ça continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'été ;) ° a bien saucissonné sa muse au cas où° °caline Luinil°

_Nienna-lo_ Pas grave pour les répétitions ;) Ua moins ça veut dire que j'arrive à tenir le coup le que mes chaps se suivent bien :-) Peut-être un peu moins de mimi Ryry sur ce chap mais...éclate d'un rire machiavélique en pensant au suivant

_crystal yuy_: °toute contente, toute fière°Merchi!

_Hotel de l'Univers_ °chtit révérence, Lia qui up plus vite que la lumièèère euh...oui bon pas choper la grosse tête non plus éè;;;;° Comme je suis en vacance et que les chaps sont relativement courts, c'est assez facile de mettre à jour rapidement ;) Merciii! J'en ai besoin du courage croise aussi les doigts pour que ma muse s'envole pas ;)

_onarluca :_ T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave ;) °espère avoir le temps de faire un autre chap avant jeudi...c'aurait fait une gentille surprise:) mais bon on est mercredi éè°

_Merci à tous de mes suivre et de me reviewer! Que mon petit Harry puisse continuer à vous faire gagatiser! Kissuuuu!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Note:_ Désolée pour le retard é.è mais je n'étais pas très bien, enfin me revoilà avec un new chap. Vous savez quoi j'ai regardé un film cet après midi…."Lourdes" je crois…..ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de film habituel mais….qu'est-ce qu'il m'a donné comme idée pour cette fic! °graaaand sourire°

**Avertissement:** Il y a beaucoup de reviews ce qui donne l'impression que le chap est plus grand que d'ordinaire alors qu'en fait il respecte ma moyenne! Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

_- _

**Chapitre 5. **

_- _

Le carrosse roulait lentement. Très lentement. Tellement lentement qu'un homme à pied, à moitié éclopé pourrait les dépasser sans s'en rendre compte. Le cocher avait d'ailleurs un air morne. Ce qui l'avait amusé dans un premier temps ne le divertissait plus du tout à présent.

Mais s'il y avait une personne qui s'en moquait royalement c'était Harry. Le garçon avait trouvé refuge sur les genoux de l'homme en noir. Assis sur ses genoux, il avait enfouit sans tête dans le cou de Snape sans aucune gène, recherchant juste du réconfort. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un carrosse avant ce jour. Et le garçonnet avait découvert quelque chose de très désagréable…Il ne supportait pas ce moyen de transport et était malade comme pas deux.

Pâle comme la mort il ne disait pas un mot, n'osait plus se plaindre. Sa brusque pâleur donnait un air livide à son visage, qui faisait briller ses yeux verts d'une lueur maladive. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus lentement, et pourtant le brun était toujours malade.

Désespéré et honteux, Harry n'avait pas cessé de s'excuser jusqu'à ce que Snape lui ordonne de se taire. C'était la première fois qu'il haussait la voix, alors il avait obéit. Même Harry devinait qu'il n'était pas homme à élever facilement la voix, et que quand il le faisait, il valait mieux se faire tout petit et ne pas l'énerver.

Le petit garçon s'était raidit craintivement quand une main élégante s'était posée sur son dos. Il n'y eut aucun reproche, juste une simple caresse réconforte, aussi surprenante qu'efficace. La tête aux creux de son épaule, Harry les yeux à demis fermés rêvassait. Il attendait juste que son calvaire prenne fin. Même si sa faiblesse avait du bon. M.Snape était vraiment gentil avec lui. Il ne s'était pas fâché, ne lui avait fait aucune réprimande, et l'aidait même à se sentir mieux. L'enfant aimait M.Snape comme il s'entêtait à l'appeler, il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais c'était ainsi. Il accordait peut-être trop facilement son affection, mais il sentait que l'homme ne pouvait pas être méchant. Certes il n'était pas gentil comme les moines pouvaient l'être, mais il l'était, d'une manière différente c'est tout.

Une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'inciter à regarder par la fenêtre. Et Harry découvrit émerveillé qu'un château gigantesque se dressait sur le sommet d'une colline. Il en oublia même qu'il était censé être malade alors qu'ils approchaient.

- Monsieur, monsieur, c'est là que vous habitez? Fit Harry soudain tout excité en se penchant sur la fenêtre.

- C'est le château de Slytherin.

- Slytherin? Répéta Harry curieux.

- C'est le nom du fondateur du château, Salazar Slytherin qui le fit bâtir il y a des siècles de cela.

- C'est vieux?

- Très.

-C'est là qu'on va? Je ne vais plus chez monsieur l'abbé alors?

- Pas pour le moment. Tu veux beaucoup y retourner?

- Ho non alors! Je m'amuse beaucoup plus maintenant! Protesta vivement Harry.

Le château disparut de son champ de vision alors que le carrosse s'engageait dans le bois entourant la colline. Deux mains le saisirent par la taille et le déposèrent sur la banquette en face. Le petit garçon vit Severus se pencher vers la fenêtre et ordonner au cocher d'arrêter l'attelage. Le visage de l'homme fut soudain si sérieux quand deux prunelles vertes curieuses se levèrent vers lui. Ses mains jointes sur ses cuises, le garçonnet attendit sagement qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait.

- Harry, avant de rejoindre le château je dois te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien?

L'enfant se renfrogna aussitôt. Non, pas encore des questions, tout le monde voulait lui poser des questions, tout le monde ne voulait que ça. Baissant les yeux, le visage fermé, Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie. Dès qu'on avait les réponses aux questions on l'oubliait. L'homme s'il nota son changement brusque d'attitude, ne du pas en comprendre les raisons, car il insista.

- Tu répondras à mes questions Harry?

- Oui, monsieur. Répondit l'enfant à contrecœur car on lui avait toujours apprit à obéir aux adultes. Il ne releva pas les yeux, fixant obstinément ses genoux, il était clair que ça ne l'enchantait pas. Mais Severus n'en tint pas compte.

- Connais-tu le seigneur Jedusort?

- Oui, monsieur, il est déjà venu au monastère.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette réponse.

- Vraiment? Sais-tu pourquoi?

- Pour me voir monsieur. Fit simplement l'enfant.

- Te voir? Toi? Et que te voulait-il?

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire monsieur, l'abbé me l'a interdit.

- Pour quelles raisons?

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu as fait avec Jedusort?

- Si, on a joué.

- …Joué? Peux-tu me dire à quoi? Demanda l'homme. Il avait du mal à imaginer le roi entrain de jouer avec un enfant. Et encore moins dans un monastère. Que cachait donc cette histoire?

- Non, monsieur.

Un soupir d'exaspération retentit alors. Il commençait à en avoir assez que l'enfant ne réponde à presque aucune de ses questions. Il avait l'impression désagréable de ne pas avancer.

- Bien…Harry, sais-tu pourquoi Jedusort t'a fait enlever?

- Pour jouer à nouveau avec moi je suppose. Mais il n'a pas le droit. Ajouta le garçonnet avec une courte pause sur un ton catégorique qui lui ressemblait peu.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

- Monsieur l'abbé il dit que je n'ai le droit de jouer qu'une fois avec une personne.

- C'est monsieur l'abbé qui dicte les règles du jeu?

-Oui. On va aller au château maintenant?

- Nous allons au château, oui. Confirma l'homme. Cocher! Cria-t-il. Et le carrosse recommença lentement à avancer.

Harry ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Il se contenta de rester immobile comme une statue alors que le carrosse continuait sa progression. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui avait pu régner dans la cabine avait complètement disparu. Toutes ses questions avaient cassé le moment. Et puis le garçonnet en voulait à Severus comme le prouvait ses lèvres boudeuses. Il lui en voulait d'avoir posé toutes ses questions. L'homme ne fit rien pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il attendait simplement d'arriver enfin au château Slytherin, le château de son roi.

¤

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du château. Ce dernier était encore plus impressionnant de près. Les pierres grises marquées par le temps ajoutaient une touche plus vivante, plus personne à l'immense édifice. Sa menotte capturée dans la grande main de l'homme, entraîné vers une entrée discrète, le garçonnet se dévissait le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le sommet des tours interminables qui se dardaient vers le ciel. Mais Severus ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps d'admirer l'architecture des lieux. Il semblait brusquement pressé, si pressé que l'enfant devait presque courir pour parvenir à le suivre. Heureusement, l'homme se calma dès que le panneau en bois se referma derrière eux. Les pierres sous ses pieds étaient glacées, mais pas autant que pouvaient l'être celles du monastère. Harry se sentait tout petit, minuscule entre ses murs sombres. Et oubliant qu'il était censé lui en vouloir, il se pressa contre l'homme rassurant. Severus ne dit rien, le laissant faire.

- Oh mon dieu, mais quelle créature nous rapportez-vous là Messire Severus? S'écria une voix féminine assez haut perchée.

Harry effrayé par l'apparition soudaine disparue presque derrière l'homme en noir. La porte s'était ouverte brusquement, et à peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans la pièce qu'une chose leur était tombée dessus. Le cœur du garçonnet battait la chamade sous le coup de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

-C'est un enfant, Mlle Chang.

Le petit garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui l'avait tant effrayé, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme comme elle. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que M.Snape, et portait une robe bizarre qui lui faisait l'effet d'un peignoir bariolé. Son visage était pâle, ses cheveux noir raides comme des baguettes, et ses yeux noirs drôlement plissés. Elle était différente des autres.

- Ca je le vois bien, monsieur.

Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui sourit avec douceur et hypocrisie.

-Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit? Gazouilla-t-elle.

- Harry. Répondit le garçonnet en décidant qu'elle faisait peur mais ne devait pas être bien méchante. Peut-être était-elle un peu folle. En tous cas elle était bizarre, et lui parlait bizarrement en détachant exagérément les syllabes. Comme s'il était bête. Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle était ridicule à agir ainsi parce qu'il était poli, même s'il en avait très envie.

- Il faut que vous le prépariez, et lui trouviez une autre tenue.

- Oh? Oui bien sûr, bien sûr! Fit-elle.

Son regard parcourut sa robe de moine informe, et son nez se retroussa de dégoût. Apparemment sa tenue n'était pas du goût de la jeune femme. La jeune femme frappa soudain dans ses mains.

- Dehors, messire, dehors! Laissez-moi préparer le petit bout! Allez!

Elle était entrain de mettre M.Snape à la porte! Ce manque de respect évident ne parut pas plaire beaucoup à l'homme. Pressentant le danger, la jeune femme s'empressa de lui fermer la porte au nez en jetant un 'repassez plus taaaaaard!' chantonnant.

Quand elle se retourna vers le garçonnet, elle arborait un air étrange, celui du chat s'apprête à manger la souris. Et devant l'étrange lueur calculatrice qui s'allumant dans son regard, Harry sentit que la souris dans ce cas précis…C'était lui. Il fut soudain prit d'un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment, et son don de 'voyance' n'avait rien à voir avec ça. A cet instant précis, Harry aurait bien voulu courir rejoindre Severus. Cette femme le regardait avec un air inquiétant, voir dément.

¤

La porte s'entrouvrit silencieusement. Prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer, il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Le couloir était désert. Parfait. Cette femme était une folle dangereuse, elle lui avait fait prendre un bain, mais pas seul. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se laver sans aide. Et pourtant il lui avait expliqué que les moines le lui avaient appris depuis longtemps! Alors quand 'Mademoiselle Cho', comme elle lui avait ordonné de l'appeler, était partie ailleurs à la recherche de quelque chose dont Hary avait oublié le nom, il en avait profité. Faisant bien attention à rester aussi discret qu'une ombre, le garçonnet se faufila hors de la pièce. L'enfant était toujours pieds nus, et ne portait qu'une chemise blanche qui flottait autour de lui tant elle était grande.

Une fois sûr que la voie était belle et bien libre, Harry s'avança prudemment dans le couloir. Gauche ou droite maintenant? Par quel côté était partie Mlle Cho? La gauche. Alors lui irait à droite. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors du tout, envie de tomber sur la demoiselle. Elle était trop étrange. Et peut-être qu'en allant à droite, il retrouverait monsieur Snape. Tout en marchant, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs autour de lui. Le château était grand, il ne voulait pas qu'un monstre lui tombe dessus. C'était obligé qu'il y ait des monstres dans un endroit aussi immense! Ils se cachaient sûrement dans les coins sombres. Mais comme il était intelligent, il les verrait venir avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Et il aurait ainsi le temps de fuir! Les couloirs étaient déserts, à croire qu'il n'y avait personne dans le château. L'enfant croisa quelques grandes armures grises qui lui firent un peu peur.

Harry n'osait pas appeler monsieur Snape. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le droit d'être ici. Ou peut-être qu'ici c'était comme au monastère: on avait pas le droit de faire du bruit. C'était peut-être pour ça que tout était si silencieux. Ca faisait peur parce qu'il y avait pourtant du bruit dans la cour du château, beaucoup de bruit même. Mais ici, plus rien. En tout cas, le garçonnet préférait être prudent. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire punir sans le vouloir. Là où le petit garçon était arrivé, le sol était plus lisse, plus joli aussi. Les dalles étaient d'un beau gris foncé avec des rainures blanches. Seulement elles glissaient, un peu comme les couloirs extérieurs du monastère en hivers. Sauf que là, le sol n'était pas gelé. Alors qu'Harry fixait le sol, n'avançant plus, une idée germait petit à petit dans son esprit. C'est vrai qu'on devait glisser très facilement. Ca devait être amusant de glisser, non? Le brun se mordit la lèvre tenté, il savait qu'on avait pas le droit de jouer à glisser. Il s'était déjà fait gronder pour ça. On lui avait expliqué qu'on pouvait se faire mal ou provoquer des accidents en glissant. Et puis, les personnes respectables ne faisaient pas ça. Et l'abbé lui avait dit qu'il devait être une personne respectable. Mais l'abbé était loin. Et les couloirs étaient déserts, personnes ne pourraient le voir…

Pour une fois il pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu sans risquer de se faire gronder, non? Alors, prenant son courage à deux, l'enfant s'élança et glissa, glissa, glissa, si bien qu'il atterrit tout au bout du couloir. Et le garçonnet riait, c'était très amusant et personne n'était venu le gronder finalement. Il était tout fier d'avoir réussit à glisser aussi longtemps et aussi loin.

Harry se releva en lissant sa robe froissée par sa chute finale. Il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter sans tomber. Il souriait, totalement insouciant. Une chose jaune par terre, attira son attention. Le petit se baissa pour la ramasser curieux. C'était un objet en tissu rembourré, tout doux, il avait la forme d'un oiseau. Un oiseau jaune tout mou. C'est alors qu'il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Le petit brun cessa aussitôt de sourire. Une fois résonna dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Et l'enfant su qu'il allait se faire punir finalement.

- Que fais-tu ici! Tu ne sais pas que cette partie du château est interdite au public?

_A suivre… _

_Note_: Zut, finalement les révélations seront pour le prochain chap. -.-;;; pour les réclamations s'en prendre à ma muse qui fait du zèle.°embarque son oreiller et retourne se dodoter°

_Note2:_ Comme le monastère de Ryry refera son apparition dans quelques chaps je vous mets le lien d'un photo le représentant. Le vrai est situé en Grèce, ce que je raconte sur son architecture est véridique, surtout son côté casse-gueule en hivers avec le verglas ;p

img234.imageshack.us/img234/3582/tt7kq.jpg

_**Le coin des reviews:**_

_Hotel de l'Univers:_ °-° Voui hein? Snape est...huuum...Seuleument je ne suis pas sûre que ça dur bien longtemps huuum nous verrons...°tends un mouchoir, a plus de serpillère désolée ;p° Mais mais...il est adorable Hagrid voyoooons!°kof kof° ouiii bonne idée ;) Si ma muse s'avise de bouger le norteil je la saucissonne:)

_C__rystal yuy_ Mdrrrrr! Brave Ryry il fait bien son boulot, tout le monde craque :)Toujorus aussi ravie qu'il te plaise! Oui, c'est vrai, mais ca ne veut pas dire que j'abandonnel es autres loin de là, seulement les chaps des autres sont plus longs, et puis surtout j'ai la facheuse manie de les écrire à peu près en même temps ce qui ne me fait pas avancer bien vite éè, Pour 'Rencontre Foudroyante' j'en suis à la moitié du chap mais je bloque...de plus j'ia trois chap. à emttre à jour avant de publier la suite ce qui devrait donner la suite...T-T dans plusieurs semaines désolée, je vais essayer de me dépêcher mais je promets rien T-T

Pour être tenue au courant de l'avancée de mes fics, va dans mon profils, je le mets à jours tout les jours environs.

_Nienna-lo_: Peut-être un peu trop stricte même son éducation, mais c'est fait pour. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle justifie un peu son comportement un peu trop enfantin pour 7 ans...Mais faut aussi se méfier des apparences...Mettons que je n'ai rien dit -.-;; sinon je viens de faire un spoiler --;;;

Et bien des 'merveilles' non je n'en ai pas mais j'ai quelques fics oui ;p celle la mieux réussie je trouve, côté style et émotions ,c'est Kitten. mais les 3 premiers chaps sont trèèès tristes...Sinon après c'est selon les goûts ;)

_S__issidu57500_: Non, le roi c'est pas Dumbledore ;p Ce serait trop facile °s'amuse parce que presque tout le monde a dit 'Dumbledore' :)° kisu

_NeoNyx :_J'ai plus très envie de faire des fins 'non-sadiques' !°voix enfantine° la dame là-bas elle a dit qu'elle était pas bien ma fin! °et moi je veux pas qu'on soit mécontent éè° bah, c'est normal que je te fasse confiance ;) °enfin a mes yeux° Mais qui a dit que Sev' était gentil m'enfin? Ralalala°sent qu'elle va se faire lyncher par la suite° Même si je l'adore comme ça ça ne durera peut-être pas...

Hey tu as presque trouvé! °clap clap clap°Ce n'est pas Lucius mais presque diraient certains ;) Deux royaumes?huuum peut-être même plus que 2...Nous ne sommes peut-être pas seuls dans ce monde...°hem pardon délire à part -.-;;;° Souhait exaucé!°lequel ahah secret..°

Dis-moi où tu habites!°a jamais vu de médecins mignons sauf à la tv, c'est vria que ça existe? ç-ç °Je sais que c'est pas sérieux-.-;;; C'est de famille ont y va que quand on a pas le choix où qu'on pleure de douleur...enfin :) moi je vais bien!

_Médiciane :_ Merci, merciii Je fais tout pour qu'elle reste originale ;p C'est duuur éè Voui je pense à mes pauvres lecteurs, c'est pour ça que j'up aussi vite ;)

_S__atya_ de nada ;) On m'a toujours dit de bien accueillir ses invités! ;) J'essaye de te servir la suite le plus vite possible :)

_Luinil Azuretoile_: Maaah, ce genre de répétitions ne fait pas de mal t'inquiète ;p °bombe le torse°et oui, hein je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une simple muse! °en fait se fait plutôt martyriser par une muse seclavagiste et trop productive ne ce moment...° Niaaa, ne mange pas Harry! Il peut servir! ;)

Nonnon, pas Dumby, moi je le verrais plutot en mdecin ou enchanteur fou...ou alors...en vieil ermite °cinglée moa? meuh non!° Mais...normalement Dumby devrait etre LE perso inattendu par execellence. Si je ne change pas, encore, d'avis ;p

_Windy50_ : Arf désolée pour la fin éè; . pour ta proposition, non ce n'est pas Dumby ;) Snape toujours gentil...huuum c'est une possibilité...huuum...quand à sa réaction...quisait. Peut-être le sait-il déjà? Peut-être...°mode restons vague°

_Nymoue_: Oui c'est vrai que 'Snape 'gentil c'est...si classique! XD D'ailleurs je crois que s'il tente de me tuer à chaque fois que je l'utilise c'est pour ça...Huuum hermione et Ron viendront mais plus tard, pour la magie, il y en aura peut-être mais à la manière de l'époque, et pas de fourchelangue désolée.Pourtant j'aime ça aussi. merci :)

Snape? C'est un secreeeeet ;p mdrrrr non ce n'est ni le concierge, ni mimi, ce sera un autre classique du genre je crois ;) Merci de me faire confiance! je ferais de mon mieux!

_Mushu_ °dit dit, ton nom il est tiré du petit dragon de 'Mulan' (fan du dragon ;p)° Merci! ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira!

_Onarluca:_ Merchi! Sev'? Tu imagines Séverus élever un gosse? Moi j'ai du mal! Mais huum je ne sais pas, suis pas sûre...Il va y avoir pleiiins de rebondissements, j'ai pleins d'idées, pour le moment, je ne sais pas! ut poses la bonne questions: est-ce qu'il sera toujours aussi gentil? Mystère...;p

_Vampie _:Merci c'est gentil. éè pas bon le résumé? JeE suis nulle en résuùé éè;;; Suis d'ailleurs ouverte à toutes les propositions! Au fait...°caliiiine°Tu es ma 50° revieweuuuuuse! °happy, very Happy, sautille partout°

_C__hleom_ °rosit°merci c'est gentil :) Snape _bizarre_? Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça? °regarde le plafond en sifflotant° En tout cas merci pour ta reviieeew! ;p Je vais mieux maintenant, (pis d'ailleurs j'étais pas malade, na,p) donc un nouveau chap devrait pas tader à voir le jour ;)

_Arya:_ En retard , en retard pour al suite -.-;; comme le lapin dans Alice, meric pour ta review!

_4rine_ : Merchi c'est gentil!

_Encore une fois merci à touuuus! Kisuuuuuuu!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Note:_Il était prévu que le roi soit Draco, mes réponses aux reviews le laissaient croire aussi…Mais ceux qui me connaissent savent combien j'ai horreur d'être prévisible. Je vous jure que ce n'était pas pour induire en erreur, mais finalement mes projets ont changés…

_- _

**Chapitre 4. **

_- _

_- Que fais-tu ici! Tu ne sais pas que cette partie du château est interdite au public? _

Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il aurait peut-être du, peut-être. Il allait vraiment falloir lui apprendre à se méfier un peu à ce petit. Harry frissonna quand la voix s'éleva. Il se retourna tout honteux. C'était une vieille femme toute ridée, elle portait une robe noire sévère comme M;Snape, sauf que monsieur Snape il n'avait pas de la dentelle blanche à sa robe. Elle se tenait si droite que le garçonnet se dit confusément qu'elle devait être drôlement mal à l'aise. Elle lui fit peur, très peur. Elle avait sûrement le punir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! Elle avait même l'air plus sévère que l'abbé!

Mais Harry n'eut jamais à répondre ou à subir un sermon de plus. Une série de petits coups secs venaient d'être tirés sur l'oiseau jaune qu'il avait trouvé. Tournant la tête, surpris, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent deux prunelles bleues.

- Fumseck! Fumseck! Fit un petit garçon qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre enfant, et la première fois qu'il était plus grand que quelqu'un. L'autre portait une lourde robe de chambre en velours bleu à étoiles rouges qui traînait par terre. Ses cheveux étaient clairs, si clairs qu'on aurait pu les croire blancs. Et il continuait de tirer doucement sur l'oiseau. Comme Harry ne comprenait pas, sa lèvre ses mit à trembler et le brun vit avec horreur ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Fumseck! Fumseck!Pleurnicha-t-il sa menotte refermée sur une aile de l'oiseau.

Alors Harry comprit et lâcha l'oiseau, permettant à l'autre enfant de le récupérer. Celui-ci pressa avec ferveur 'Fumseck' contre sa poitrine, en souriant à Harry. Un sourire où il manquait les deux dents. Le petit brun observait l'autre avec une curiosité presque fascinée.

- Voyons Albus! Vous devriez être couché, ce n'est pas prudent! Fit la vielle femme effrayante à l'air méchant.

'Albus' se contenta de bercer son oiseau dans ses bras avec une moue boudeuse. Harry regarda successivement la femme, puis l'enfant. Il n'osait pas intervenir, mais avait peur que l'enfant se fâche punir s'il n'obéissait pas.

- Albus, répondez quand on vous parle, et allez vous coucher, allez!

- Nan! Veux pas!Protesta le petit garçon à la peluche.

- Vous ne voulez pas que l'on parle à monsieur votre frère, Albus?

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent démesurément, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit de terreur. Les cheveux clairs volèrent autour de sa frimousse alors qu'il secouait vivement la tête.

- Nan! Vais me coucher, pas d'a'o! Vais me coucher!

Sans plus attendre, il disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte dissimulée dans l'ombre, qu'Harry n'avait pas vue jusque là. Le garçonnet était de nouveau seul avec la femme. Elle l'observa en silence et soupira. Ce n'était pas poli de soupirer en présence de gens, c'était une preuve de manque de respect. On lui avait apprit ça aussi. Elle posa ses yeux marron sur lui, et Harry lui rendit simplement son regard. Ce n'était pas poli non plus de regarder les gens aussi fixement. Et en plus, c'était gênant, ça mettait mal à l'aise. Ca donnait envie de disparaître sous terre, ou de tout faire pour qu'on ne le regarde plus ainsi. Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Alors, que fais-tu ici?

Harry baissa les yeux et fixa une tache blanche dans la pierre. Elle était jolie parce qu'elle ressemblait à un nuage de lait capturé dans la pierre.

- Je jouais, madame.

- Tu ne sais pas que c'est interdit de jouer par ici? Le rabroua-t-elle. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le château, comment t'appelles-tu?

- Harry.

- Tes parents travaillent-ils au château?

- Non, madame.

- Alors qui t'a amené ici?

- C'est M.Snape madame.

Etrangement cette réponse du la satisfaire car l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Même si Harry n'aima pas trop ce sourire. Peut-être à cause de la petite voix dans sa tête qui criait au loup.

- Messire Snape? Très bien, il se chargera de votre punition.

Le petit Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Ho non pas une punition! Et pas de M.Snape! il ne voulait as qu'il se fâche ou qu'il soit déçut! Il se mordit la lèvre avec ferveur.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que cette tenue?

- C'est Mlle Cho, mais elle fait peur! Expliqua-t-il d'un air peu fier.

Tiens, elle fronçait bizarrement le nez. Comme quand le frère Alexandre découvrait que le lait avait tourné. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe quand le lait tournait car ils n'étaient pas souvent ravitaillés en hivers. Peut-être n'aimait-elle pas Mlle Cho? Ce n'était pas bien mais il pouvait comprendre. Elle était trop…bizarre Mlle Cho. C'était étrange de voir la vieille dame grimacer ainsi, à la voir on ne l'imaginait pas du tout quitter son air austère.

- Oh Harry! Tu es là!

Un froufroutement de tissu retentit du couloir d'où il venait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas un amateur de glissades comme lui. Non, pire que ça c'était…

- Je vous cherchais partout petit chenapan! Allons venez donc, quelle idée de vous promenez dans cette tenue!

…Mlle Cho.

Une Mlle Cho qui se baissa brièvement devant la femme rigide, avant de le prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner dans le couloir.

-Merci de me l'avoir retrouvé madame Minerva. Harry dépêche-toi voyons nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps!

'Minerva' n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà la jeune femme et le petit garçon avait disparu dans les méandres des couloirs. C'était peut-être mieux, il n'aurait pas de punitions comme ça. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était à nouveau à la merci de la femme…bizarre.

¤

Harry tirailla sur son col, mal à l'aise, engoncé dans les vêtements que lui avait enfilé Cho. C'est vrai qu'il était élégant avec son petit ensemble noir, son jabot de dentelle blanche et se souliers de cuir. On aurait dit un autre garçonnet. Mais lui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être habillé ainsi, il étouffait plus qu'autre chose dans sa nouvelle tenue. Enfin, au moins il avait échappé à la farine blanche sur le visage. Cho en revanche avait l'air aux anges, elle avait enfin cessé de lui tourner autour sans arrêt et paraissait assez fière d'elle.

- Paaaarfait. C'est beaucoup mieux que cette vieille robe marron, non?

- Tous les moines en portent.

- Mais tu n'es pas un moine mon chéri. Un petit garçon ne doit pas s'habiller ainsi.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle reprochait à sa robe, il l'aimait lui. C'était sa robe, à lui. Il y avait le petit trou à la manche parce qu'il s'était accroché à une aspérité dans la pierre, et la petite déchirure contre ses jambes à cause d'une glissade catastrophique, sans compter la tache d'encre en forme de brebis souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait tenu une plume.

Apparemment ces critères ne correspondaient pas à ceux de mlle Cho. Mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas étonnant vu ses goûts aussi bizarres.

- Et ma robe? Je pourrais la récupérer?

- Quoi? Cette vieille nippe? Oh non, elle est juste bonne à servir de chiffons. Je l'ai jetée bien sûr!

Oh…

Bien sûr….

Le garçonnet se mordit la lèvre. Sa robe de bure…Sa robe…A lui…Celle que les moines lui avaient donné et dont il devait prendre soin parce qu'acheter des vêtements étaient chers, parce qu'il faut toujours prendre soin de ses affaires…Il était triste de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus sa robe.

C'était comme s'il avait fait une bêtise, mais en même temps…Il était triste. Triste de ne plus l'avoir ce vêtement, car mine de rien il y tenait, à lui et à tous les souvenirs qu'il représentait. Certains diraient sûrement en apprenant ce qu'il avait vécut chez les moines, qu'il n'avait rien à regretter. Mais Harry n'avait pas conscience de tous cela, il n'avait pas de moyen de comparaison, pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal.

- Mademoiselle Cho? Appela-t-il d'une petite voix qui du l'alerter car elle s'accroupit devant lui, étrangement attentive.

- Je ne pourrais pas récupérer ma robe? Pas du tout, c'est vrai?

- Voyons, poussin, je viens de te dire que je l'avais jetée cette robe, tu ne vas pas être triste pour une vieille loque? Fit Cho en lui saisissant les mains.

- Et puis tu aurais été ridicule au château avec cette robe. On ne s'habille pas comme des moines ici.

Elle eut un petit rire comme si c'était l'idée la plus ridicule qu'on lui eut jamais suggérée. Puis comme on frappait assez sèchement à la porte, elle se leva abandonnant Harry au milieu de la pièce.

- Ce doit être Snape qui vient te récupérer. Lui expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Oooh Messire Snape, vous avez fait vite, je vous attendais un peu plus tard.

Harry se glissa près de la femme, un reniflement dédaigneux résonnant à ses oreilles. C'était bien monsieur Snape. Avisant la frimousse à moitié dissimulée par la robe de la jeune femme, Snape écarta poliment Cho de la porte. Faisant signe à l'enfant d'approcher, il l'observa un instant avec un sourcil légèrement arqué qui semblait dire ' un peu folle sur les bords la bête mais c'était du bon travail'. Seul un mouvement discret remercia Cho pour ses services. Saisissant la menotte du garçon, ce fut au tour de la femme de se retrouver nez à nez avec le battant en bois sans avoir eut le temps de réagir.

Harry, suivant à nouveau l'homme bien gentiment, se dit avec soulagement que peut-être il ne serait pas puni pour sa petite escapade finalement. Car qui pourrait mettre l'homme au courant?

¤

Des voix lui parvenaient de l'autre côté du rideau noir qui leur bloquait le passage. Il y avait une voix assez jeune, et une plus âgés. Et dès qu'il l'entendit Harry n'aima pas la deuxième. L'homme, car elle appartenait à un homme, n'était pas sincère, ça s'entendait de suite qu'il cherchait juste à tirer le plus de profit. Le petit garçon le savait c'est tout. Une main posée au milieu de son dos l'invita à entrer à franchir le rideau.

Lorsque Snape et l'enfant pénétrèrent dans la pièce, personne ne sembla les remarquer. Ce qui permit à Harry de promener ses yeux partout en toute tranquillité. Il eut une impression de déjà vue. Une mauvaise impression. La pièce était comme celle que l'abbé utilisait pour jouer. Il y avait un grand siège en bois avec homme dessus, brun comme lui mais avec les yeux noirs. Il était jeune comme le dernier moine arrivé, Matthias qui avait une vingtaine d'années. Le jeune homme se tenait le menton relevé, un peu fier, un peu grassouillet aussi….mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, une sorte de sérénité bienveillante qui fit sourire Harry avec admiration. Par contre l'homme qui se tenait à genoux de lui, yerk. Celui-là, il ne voulu même pas le regarder. D'ailleurs si on faisait attention, l'homme sur le siège aussi ne semblait pas l'apprécier….

Est-ce que cet homme était là pour jouer? Lui aussi devait répondre aux questions avec beaucoup de sérieux?

En tous cas, il était obligé de porter des vêtements étranges, tout comme lui, même qu'il avait droit à un accessoire en or sur la tête en plus! Harry leva la tête vers Snape pour commencer à la lui poser des questions, mais les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés sur le beau-pas-intéressant-intéressé.

- Hum, hum. Toussota-t-il sèchement attirant l'attention sur lui. Devenant la cible de tous les regards, et même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, Harry se dissimula derrière l'homme. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Celui qu'il aimait bien sembla soudain très soulagé de voir Snape. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas jouer non plus, ou que l'autre homme posait des questions ennuyantes.

- Severus! Vous voici enfin de retour!

Harry vit avec surprise Snape s'inclina humblement à ces paroles. C'était une marque de respect ça il avait compris. Mais personne ne s'était jamais incliné devant lui durant ses jeux. Le monsieur était donc quelqu'un d'important? C'était un ami de monsieur Snape?

- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous mon roi.

- Et ces nouvelles concernent-elles la créature qui se cache dans vos jupons?

Oh. On devait parlait de lui, se dit Harry. Mais Snape n'avait pas de jupons, et il ne se cachait pas. Il se mettait à l'abri au cas où. Oui, au cas où.

- Si je puis me permettre, il serait plus sage de parler sans oreilles étrangères…

L'homme pas intéressant se raidit. Et le brun fit signe de le chasser en agitant la main avec majesté.

- Certes, certes, laissez nous Fudge.

- Bien mon seigneur…Obéit l'homme à contrecœur en sortant à reculons de la pièce. Mais lui utilisa la porte du fond, Harry eut juste le temps de voir deux bouts de lances avant que les battants ne se referment.

Snape baissa la tête vers le petit bonhomme accroché à son pantalon, et d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, le fit avancer devant lui, le précédent timidement de quelques centimètres alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du trône. Car la grande chaise en bois était en fait un trône…

Le roi se redressa dans son siège, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé et curieux, plus ouvert aussi.

-Bien, approchez, approchez, Severus, racontez-moi. Qui est-ce? Que s'est-il passé?

_A suivre… _

_Note_: Le coin des reviews déménage sur mon blog, son adresse est dans mon profil, je suis sincèrement désolée mais on m'a avertit que je ne pouvais pas répondre aux reviews dans mes chaps, et je ne tiens pas à voir mon compte disparaître. Encore désolée pour le dérangement occasionné é.è

****

**_Encore une fois merci à vous touuuus de me suivre, de me laisser un petit mot etc... :) Je vous adore quoi c'est assez simple à résumer ;p_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

Notez: Vraiment désolée du retard! Mais mon modem a grillé à cause des orages ç.ç Et comme j'avais perdu ce chap. celui-ci –la deuxième version- est –passez-moi- l'expression: pourrie.

Note 2: Ce que je raconte sur les yeux est totalement faux.

_- _

**Chapitre 5. **

_- _

_-Bien, approchez, approchez, Severus , racontez-moi. Qui est-ce? Que s'est-il passé?_

La main dans le dos d'Harry le força à s'incliner devant l'homme. La lumière jouait de façon étrange sur son visage. Il y avait toujours cette aura de sérénité qui le mettait en confiance, mais plus il approchait, plus un pressentiment étrange croissait en lui. Le petit être n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette sensation. C'était une chose qui le rendait étrangement nerveux. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait du voir.

- Cet enfant se prénomme 'Harry'. Un homme du seigneur Jedusort l'avait enlevé.

- Et vous l'avez récupéré.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Jedusort voulait cet enfant vous êtes sûr? S'étonna le roi en fixant Harry avec curiosité. Que pourrait-on bien vouloir à un simple, enfant? Cela semblait bien ridicule.

- Son émissaire lui-même me l'a confirmé. Répondit Snape.

- Mais pour quelle raison? Qui est donc cet enfant?

- J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que c'est le prophète dont tout le royaume parle.

Sous l'attention nouvelle dont il fut immédiatement l'objet, Harry recula prudemment. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de regards. Et cette lueur d'intérêt qui s'allumait toujours dans les prunelles d'autrui ne lui avait jusqu'alors apporté que des ennuis.

Le roi sembla peser le pour et le contre, sa langue se promena nerveusement sur ses lèvres comme s'il n'osait pas parler. Sa main joua sur l'accoudoir recouvert de velours noir.

-…Le…prophète dites-vous, Severus? Réalisez-vous les conséquences?

Les conséquences? Harry leva les yeux vers Snape. Il ne comprenait rien du tout lui. Que se passait-il? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un 'prophète' lui! Certes, l'abbé et certaines des personnes qui venaient jouaient avec lui l'appelaient ainsi parfois. Etait-ce le nom donné aux personnes qui répondaient aux questions? Ce n'était pas bien? C'avait l'air d'embêter le roi en tous cas.

Il vit le brun incliner la tête.

- Je le réalise, mon roi. J'ai pensé qu'un tel atout ne vous laisserait pas indifférent.

- Indifférent? Oh que non! Ciel, un prophète! Imaginez l'avantage que nous aurions enfin sur les royaumes voisins! Il nous serait alors impossible à nous, le roi, de nous tromper! S'il était vraiment ce prophète, s'il l'était vraiment, Severus nous deviendrions alors invincible! Plus rien ne pourrait nous arrêter car nous nous saurions tout à l'avance! Ah si c'était vrai ce serait merveilleux, Severus!….

Le roi paraissait s'emballer, ses joues étaient rouges d'excitations, ses yeux brillants, et à mesure que les secondes passaient l'aura qui avait tant plu à Harry, n'avait de cesse de s'estomper.

Le garçon, effrayé par son attitude, recula, encore, et encore. Personne ne faisait plus attention à lui. Et il n'aimait pas du tout l'engouement soudain du roi. Ca lui faisait peur, peur, peur! Et son pressentiment était plus fort que jamais. Son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier de l'homme et de surtout ne pas rester plus longtemps près de lui. Comme s'il était dangereux. Comme s'il était soudain devenu…fou.

Il s'était à nouveau glissé derrière Snape, en espérant qu'il allait intervenir pour arrêter l'homme. Mais il ne faisait rien, il restait là, à le regarder s'enthousiasmer, délirer sur des rêves de gloires et de richesses, ses paroles sonnant comme des glas aux oreilles d'Harry.

- …Et on se souviendrait durant des générations du roi Peter 1er ! Le roi au prophète.

- Mon roi, nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'il s'agit-là du prophète ou que ses prédictions pourraient vous aider.

- Et bien si c'est le cas je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable Severus!

Snape baissa la tête.

- Bien, mon roi.

Harry avait détourné son attention du roi. Il y avait du mouvement près de la porte du fond, des personnes venaient de se glisser dans la pièce, portant de grandes robes bouffantes aux couleurs vives. Un peu comme Mlle Cho mais avec beaucoup plus de volants et de tissus.

- Sortez maintenant! Je veux que demain à la première heure vous m'apportiez des certitudes.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs…Répondit humblement Snape ne s'inclinant.

¤

Harry était content. Il était monté une nouvelle fois à cheval, et il avait découvert que c'était vraiment amusant. En plus cette fois il avait été sur le cheval de M.Snape! Et même que l'homme l'avait laissé tenir les rênes pendant un long moment! Ce qu'il avait été fier! Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était bien débrouillé. En tous cas, ils n'avaient pas eut d'accident! M.Snape allait lui apprendre à monter, comme il faut et tout et tout! Autant dire que le petit garçon avait été sur un petit nuage durant tout le trajet.

Ils avaient longé pendant quelques temps une rivière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une simple cabane isolée.

"Où va-t-on?" avait demandé Harry alors qu'ils quittaient la route pavée pour s'engager sur un sentier à peine visible.

L'homme n'était pas comme Hagrid, l'homme-géant qui l'avait enlevé. Il était patient. Oui, il devait être patient, comme Frère Alexandre. Il lui manquait frère Alexandre. Allait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir manqué les repas? Et de ne pas être allé pêcher avec lui. Frère Alexandre avait réussit à avoir la permission de l'abbé pour l'amener pêcher dans un petit cours d'eau non loin du monastère. Harry n'aimait pas le principe de la pêche, mais frère Alexandre lui avait promis qu'ils ne tueraient pas de poissons. De toute manière ce n'était pas bon le poisson, parce qu'il y avait toujours pleins d'arrêtes. L'enfant n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors du tout, les arrêtes, il n'arrivait jamais à toutes les ôter. Et l'abbé avait dit qu'il devait savoir manger tout seul à son âge. C'était un grand garçon, et les grands garçons ils doivent se débrouiller tout seul. Et apprendre leurs leçons, mais Severus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui donner des leçons à apprendre. Ce n'était certainement pas Harry qui allait lui en demander.

Le garçonnet était curieux de nature, mais il n'aimait pas les leçons de l'abbé, surtout les mathématiques. Il ne comprenait rien aux calculs, ils ne devaient pas l'aimer. Tout comme Goyle. Goyle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était ses réponses. Et, Snape répondrait sûrement à ses questions sans s'énerver. Et des questions il y en avait pleins qui tournaient dans sa petite tête. Même si le brun n'oserait jamais en poser la plupart.

" Voir un homme qui pourra m'aider." Expliqua l'homme sans desserrer sa prise de sur les rênes.

" Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il habite aussi loin?" Insista Harry qui venait de perdre de vue le château, pourtant suffisamment haut placé pour être visible de toute la vallée.

"Parce que les gens ont peur de lui."

"Mais pourquoi?"

" Il sait trop de choses."

Dans les bras de Snape, car ses bras l'entouraient de part et d'autre afin de bien tenir les rênes, Harry se tendit. Etait-ce mal? S'inquiéta-t-il. Lui qui parfois savait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir. Comme lors du jeu des questions. D'habitude il n'y prêtait pas attention. C'était comme une petite voix à l'oreille qui lui susurrait des choses, des vérités, sur tout, tout le temps. L'enfant avait appris à ne pas écouter cette voix, c'était un fond sonore auquel il ne faisait plus du tout attention. Et il haussait le volume quand il devait répondre à la question. Mais parfois, la voix s'élevait toute seule. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter, de l'entendre. Elle résonnait si fort dans sa tête, qu'Harry se mettait à penser à voix haute, juste pour entendre sa voix, pour distinguer ses pensées des autres. Quand ça lui arrivait ça lui faisait peur, très peur. Une fois il y a longtemps, le vent avait soufflé fort, fort, fort à l'abbaye, si fort qu'il avait craint de s'envoler.

C'était pareil.

La voix parlait si haut, si fort, qu'elle emplissait tout et qu'il avait peur de se faire emporter, de ne plus être là, ne plus être Harry, se perdre dans la voix. Elle était dangereuse la Voix. Certains jours, elle se faisait si envoûtante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter. Et généralement l'abbé venait pour le gifler, très frappé quand il s'en rendait compte.

Harry se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre avant d'émettre sa peur secrète à voix haute.

"C'est mal de trop savoir?"

Il chuchotait comme s'il craignait de fâcher l'homme en haussant la voix, ou de provoquer une répondre positive. L'abbé lui avait toujours dit que le savoir était la clé. La clé de quoi il ne savait pas. Cependant, l'abbé avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il ait de quoi approfondir son savoir. Alors, Harry en avait déduit que ce devait être quelque chose d'importance ce 'Savoir'. Mais là, Severus venait de sous-entendre le contraire. Que ce n'était pas toujours bien de savoir. Alors il guettait craintif sa réponse.

Etait-ce une bêtise de 'savoir'? Et on lui avait appris à toujours craindre les bêtises, et surtout les punitions qui ne manquaient pas de suivre.

"Non, mais ça peut faire peur parfois."

'Peur'? Oui, certains qui venaient pour savoir confiaient à l'abbé qu'ils avaient peur. De savoir justement. Mais pourquoi venir s'ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils venaient chercher. Les adultes étaient bizarres quand même. Ils se compliquaient drôlement la vie. Il préférait de loin être un grand garçon qu'une grande personne. Ne plus, les grandes personnes n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une goutte de lait dans leurs flocons le matin. Et ils étaient obligés de manger tous leurs poissons et de dire qu'ils aimaient ça. Et les adultes étaient obligés de porter des chaussures! Et tous le temps en plus! Il n'y avait rien de plus encombrants qu'une paire de chaussures.

Il avait posé encore quelques questions, sur le ciel, les oiseaux ou un drôle d'animal qu'il avait entraperçu dans un fourré, mais rien d'important. Harry serra son bras douloureux contre lui, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Snape lui avait dit de rester près de son cheval. Mais l'étalon n'était pas du même avis, et il l'avait mordu! Alors que le garçon ne lui avait rien fait du tout, il était juste resté sagement assis sur une souche. Il n'était pas très beau Goyle. Et il paraissait ne pas supporter la présence de l'enfant auprès de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait mordu comme ça, sans prévenir, sans raison valable. Une jolie trace de dent s'étendait sur son avant bras sous le tissu. Il reniflait pitoyablement tentant de retenir ses larmes. Plus que mal, il avait eut peur, il ne comprenait pas. Et plus il essayait de s'arrêter, plus il hoquetait. Le brun savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas pleurer. On tait toujours puni quand on pleurait. Ce n'était pas bien de se plaindre pour rien, et Severus lui avait demandé d'être sage.

La porte de la cabane en bois, comme celle de Frère Léandre au fond du jardin, s'ouvrit sur un inconnu discutant avec Snape. Ils ne firent tout d'abord pas attention à Harry, et Harry non plus ne prêta pas attention à eux, trop occupé à essayer de rester à la fois proche et loin de Goyle. Histoire de ne pas désobéir mais de ne pas non plus se faire mordre à nouveau. L'homme qui accompagnait Severus, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, et ne l'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré dans son abbaye.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit bonhomme? Fit soudain une voix chaleureuse.

Harry renifla à nouveau. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais il avait l'air aussi gentil que M.Snape. Puis, l'adulte accroupit devant lui, lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as? Insista-t-il face à son manque de réponse.

- Je pourrais sûrement t'aider tu sais. Fit-il à nouveau gentillesse.

- C'est Goyle, il m'a mordu. Avoua piteusement le garçonnet.

L'homme lui essuya gentiment ses larmes, en lui souriant rassurant.

- Allons, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, tu es un grand garçon. Et les grands garçons courageux ne pleurent pas. Tu veux être courageux n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux. Oui, il voulait être courageux. L'enfant voulait qu'on soit fier de lui. Il ne voulait pas être un peureux. On lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu me fais un sourire? Hum? Lui demanda encore l'homme.

Il obéit à nouveau, esquissant un petit sourire. L'enfant était tombé sous le charme de l'homme. Il est vrai qu'il suffisait qu'on ait l'air un minimum gentil pour que ça arrive.

- Je suis Remus, et toi?

- Harry.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Le petit garçon suivit sont regard. Il y avait M.Snape juste derrière.

- C'est lui que je dois examiner, Severus? Demanda Remus.

- Oui. Confirma le brun.

Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre. L'examiner? Pourquoi faire? C'était les docteurs qui examinaient. Et il n'était pas malade, au contraire, il allait très bien maintenant! L'enfant n'aimait pas vraiment se faire examiner, parce que parfois après on vous mettait des sangsues dans le dos ou sur les jambes et c'était yerk yerk! Et ça fait mal aussi! Et il y avait pleins de sang!

- Tu veux bien que je t'examine Harry?"

- Vous allez me mettre des sangsues?

- Des sangsues? Il rie doucement. Non, non, pas de sangsue.

- Je veux bien alors. Accepta Harry soulagé. Il vit Remus froncer les sourcils en le regardant.

- Tu permets que je t'enlève tes lunettes?

Le petit brun acquiesça à nouveau, silencieusement. L'homme saisit doucement ses lunettes et les posant sur les cuisses de l'enfant. Saisissant doucement son menton, il lui fit lever la tête.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plait Harry.

A partir de là, Harry fit de son mieux pour obéir, mais il ne voyait plus grand chose sans ses lunettes. Mais quelque chose sembla clocher. Remus relâcha son menton et il devina –plus qu'il ne le vit- se retourner.

- Serais-tu entrain de te payer ma tête Severus? C'est un coup monté c'est ça?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Mais bon sang tu ne vois donc pas! Ce cercle blanc autour des pupilles! Il est _aveugle_! Il ne devrait même pas nous voir!

_A suiiiiiiivre °s'en va en chantonnant toute fière°_

_Note:_Je sais bien évidemment que la description de Peter ne correspond pas vraiment, mais c'est ainsi. Pour toute plainte, expliquez à Harry qu'il s'est un peu trompé dans les couleurs ;p Non en fait c'est ma faute, en écrivant je pensait vraiment que Peter était brun. Il faut dire que je ne suis jamais souciée de son physique à c'lui-là!

Merci pour vos reviews elles me font toujours autant plaisir :) Réponse sur mon blog -.-;;;


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine.

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Note:_ Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, car je n'ai plus de bêta.( Donc garedes fautes en tout genre ont du m'échapper désolée!)Lisha rentrant à la fac, elle n'aura plus le temps la pauvre de s'occuper de ça. Encore bonne chance pour tes études ;)

Enfin, pour résumer, il me faudrait une nouvelle bêta –et vi encore ;p- en sachant que je fais beaucoup de fautes, et que la majorité de mes fics ont des pairings yaoi. Si jamais vous êtes intéressé (oui j'ai le droit de rêver :p) envoyez-moi un _mail_! Merci d'avance.

Note 2: Estimez-vous vraiment chanceux d'avoir eut ce chap. avant la saint glinglin. La disquette me l'a mangé 2 fois! Trois fois que je le retape et se sera la dernière -.- ! Le chap.a d'ailleurs…rétréci au lavage mais là pfiou je pouvais plus le voir en peinture à force de le retaper èé (Pour ceux qui commenceraient à se poser des questions, je confirme. Oui, je suis poursuivie par la malédiction des disquettes mangeuses de fichiers.)

_- _

**Chapitre 6. **

_- _

_-_ _Mais bon sang tu ne vois donc pas! Ce cercle blanc autour des pupilles! Il est _aveugle_! Il ne devrait même pas nous voir!_

Harry qui ne voyait presque plus rien, ne comprenait pas la raison de toute cette agitation. Aveugle? Lui? Mais non, il voyait très bien avec ses lunettes! Le monsieur si savant selon Severus ne l'était pas vraiment en fin de compte. L'enfant espérait qu'on allait bientôt lui rendre ses lunettes, c'est sans elles qu'il se sentait aveugle justement! C'est à peine s'il arrivait à distinguer la silhouette de Snape en se concentrant. Ca faisait mal à la tête quand le brun forçait. Juste entre les deux yeux, comme si on essayait de percer un trou avec marteau. Les maths, Goyle, les abeilles et les marteaux faisaient parti des choses qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Il ne vit pas Snape froncer les sourcils, et prendre les lunettes de l'enfant entre ses doigts.

- Calmez- vous Remus. Intervint l'homme calmement, une note pensive dans la voix alors qu'il continuait d'inspecter les lunettes. Pourquoi porterait-il des lunettes s'il ne voyait pas?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis Severus! Ce gosse ne devrait pas voir la moindre petite ombre! Il est aveugle enfin!

Entre temps Remus avait relâché Harry, et s'agitait, s'agitait! Il ne comprenait visiblement pas, totalement dépassé, et n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cet état de fait. Severus ne répondit rien. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment l'écouter à vrai dire, juste fasciné par cette paire de lunettes. Paire qu'il porta d'ailleurs à ses yeux.

- Voilà une paire bien étrange. Commenta-t-il après avoir marqué une pause, surpris.

- Quoi?

- Il est assez inhabituel que des lunettes soient faites avec des vulgaires bouts de verre.

- Du verre?

- Peut-être même d'anciennes vitres. Confirma Snape.

- Montre-moi ça! Ordonna l'ermite en attrapant prestement l'objet sans attendre sa réponse. Bigre! Jura-t-il effaré. Mais c'est que c'est vrai!

Il tournait et retournait entre ses mains les épaisses montures noires. Harry lui fermait les yeux puis les rouvrait en espérant secrètement que sa vue allait se rétablir comme par magie. Et le mal de crâne qu'il sentait poindre avec. Finalement, les lunettes furent remises sur son nez et ce fut comme si on avait rallumé le soleil. Le jour, la clarté à nouveau, et son mal de crâne qui disparaissait déjà.

- Remus, je pense que nous avons-là la preuve que je recherchais.

Harry se demanda si Remus comprenait autant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Mais il vit la bouche du châtain s'ouvrir en un 'o' de compréhension muet. Encore une fois, il était bien un des seuls à ne pas saisir ce qui se passait.

- Bien sûr…Selon les légendes toutes personnes capables de lire l'avenir seraient aveugles.

Les adultes oubliaient souvent sa présence. Ils parlaient de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas la plupart du temps, et faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là. Généralement, Harry prenait son mal en patience, et laissait ses pensées dériver. Mais l'enfant trouvait cela injuste. Lui, à leur place, il se serait fait gronder par l'abbé. L'enfant leva le nez vers le ciel et eut une moue déçue. Il ne neigerait pas cette fois. Il ne neigerait pas avant un bon moment.

Enfin, le côté positif c'est qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il y avait le murmure de la voix. Harry tendait un peu plus l'oreille et il pouvait l'entendre chuchoter. C'était un murmure apaisant aujourd'hui, mais certains jours elle faisait peur, très peur. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas l'entendre. Seulement Harry n'avait pas le choix.

- Harry, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas quand on te parle?

Le garçonnet leva deux grands yeux surpris vers Snape. Comme ça? Il n'avait rien entendu lui. Personne ne l'avait appelé. L'homme sembla voir sa surprise, et reprit.

- Remus, t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

Non, non. Personne ne lui avait parlé. Il l'aurait entendu sinon. La Voix elle-même l'aurait avertit. Personne ne lui avait parlé. Hormis M. Snape. Le brun promena ses yeux verts autour de lui, et réalisa que Remus n'était plus là. Il avait beau chercher, il ne le voyait pas. Etait-il partit quand il regardait ailleurs?

- Harry? Insista Snape à la fois intrigué et irrité par son manque soudain de réaction. Ecoutes-tu quand on te parle?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à Remus?

- Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas là monsieur. Répondit Harry un peu craintif.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? L'enfant avait beau se concentrer, ouvrir grand ses mirettes, il ne voyait devant lui que Snape et des arbres. Pas de gentil monsieur châtain. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et hocha légèrement la tête comme s'il approuvait un interlocuteur invisible.

- Tu ne le vois pas?

- Non, monsieur. Fit prudemment l'enfant. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Pourquoi Snape insistait-il autant pour qu'il le voie? Aurait-il du? Ou avait-il perdu la tête?

L'homme le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, se contentant de le fixer, le mettant plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde.

¤

Sa frimousse émergea lentement de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était pelotonné, tel un chaton. Harry bailla et promena un regard curieux autour de lui. Achevant peu à peu de se réveiller. Il repoussa la couverture de sur lui, et se redressa. On l'avait installé sur un canapé en velours vert foncé. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par une lampe à huile accrochée au mur. Les appartements de Snape. C'était là qu'il était.

Harry n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé chez Remus. Après le départ mystérieux de l'homme, Snape s'était mi à parler tout seul, comme si Remus était encore là. Alors que l'enfant voyait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être que l'homme avait eut une hallucinacination 1. L'abbé lui avait lu quelque chose là-dessus. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était voir quelque chose qui n'était pas réel mais 'le fruit de son imagination'. Un peu comme le monstre sous le lit qu'il était sûr d'avoir entraperçut un jour. Alors c'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé à Snape. Il ne savait pas.

Le petit garçon fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Snape n'était pas là. De la musique, des rires, l'avaient tirés de son sommeil. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Tard sûrement. Une heure à laquelle il était censé dormir. Mais Harry était de nature curieuse. Et il voulait savoir d'où venaient tous ses bruits. Lorsqu'il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il ne vit personne dans le couloir.

Alors, se faisant l'effet d'être un explorateur, un aventurier, il se mit en quête de la source de ces sons joyeux. Ses pas sur la pierre étaient presque silencieux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour voir de la lumière au bout d'un couloir. Et c'était sûrement de là l'origine de la jolie musique. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient autant d'excitation que de curiosité lorsqu'il atteignit la grand porte entrouverte.

Oui, c'était bien là. Il aimait beaucoup la musique, mais peu de moines savaient en jouer à l'abbaye. Et encore moins avaient le temps de lui en jouer à lui. Alors, posa sa menotte sur le battant, il le poussa légèrement de sorte à pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Snape ne lui avait pas interdit de sortir. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise. On n'avait pas le droit de se relever après le couvre-feu, même si on n'arrivait pas à dormir. Telle était la règle. Les petits garçons bien élevés devaient dormir la nuit. L'abbé lui-même le disait. C'est pourquoi sa main hésita un instant avant de pousser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Il y avait pleins de couleurs, pleins de gens qui s'interpellaient, riaient, mangeaient. Trois grandes tables longeaient la pièce, noires de mondes et couvertes de plus de victuailles qu'Harry n'en avait vu.

Et au centre de la pièce, se tenaient deux hommes, aussi roux que Frère André, leurs longs cheveux retenus par un ruban noir. Ils étaient identiques, comme les deux faces d'un miroir. Les yeux à moitiés fermés, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, c'étaient eux qui jouaient de la musique. Du violon. Le prophète en avait vu un, une fois, dans le bureau de l'abbé, exposé dans une vitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un en jouer. Il resta un long, très long moment, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, à les observer jouer. Les morceaux ne cessaient de s'enchaîner sous le regard émerveillé de l'enfant. Harry aurait voulu qu'ils jouent encore, et encore.

C'est alors que le garçonnet sentit quelque chose se frotter contre ses chevilles. Baissant les yeux, il vit une chose toute noire passer et repasser contre ses jambes. C'était tout petit, ça avait quatre pattes, deux oreilles, et était recouvert de fourrure noire. Logiquement, Harry en conclu que c'était un bébé chien. Un bébé chien qui leva des yeux dorés vers lui.

- Rrrr, Rrrr miouuuuu!

Complètement sous le charme, l'enfant s'accroupit devant la boule de poil et tendit une main hésitante qui fut reniflée, et inspectée sous toutes les coutures. Puis décidant sûrement qu'elle lui convenait, le félin frotta sa tête toute noire contre elle. Harry lissa doucement la fourrure comme s'il avait peur qu'elle tombe en morceau au moindre mouvement trop brusque, guidé par les ronronnements de la bête.

Mais soudain, le chat fila brusquement entre ses doigt,s s'éloignant aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient. En crachotant furieusement sou le regard éberlué de l'enfant. Enfant qui se sentit soudain saisit par le col et littéralement soulevé de terre.

" Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que cela? Un enfant."

Harry cligna des yeux se retrouvant nez à nez avec un des hommes les plus étranges qui lui eut été donné de voir.

" Vous ne devriez pas être au lit?"Continua l'homme d'une voix guindée, aristocratique.

" J'écoutais la musique. "

" De la musique ça? Le gens n'ont plus aucune éducation musicale de nos jours. Ce que avez entendu-là était digne d'un tripot de bas quartier."

L'enfant ne savait pas ce qu'était un tripot, mais il savait qu'il avait trouvé la musique jolie lui. Ses pieds pédalèrent un peu dans le vide, et mais l'homme ne semblait pas décider à le reposer. Et la partie sage du garçon jugea plus prudent de ne pas contrarier une personne aussi forte en lui faisant remarquer ce léger détail…

L'homme le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils et plissa le nez de dégoût.

" Que vous êtes sale mon garçon."

" J'ai joué dans la forêt." Reconnut Harry. Et il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis un bon moment, il est vrai. Le garçonnet loucha sur son nez comme pour tenter de voir cette crasse qui dégoûtait à ce point l'inconnu.

" Percy chéri? Que faites-vous donc? Minerva nous attend!"

_A suivre…_

_Ordre de mes prochaines fics mises à jours, avec entre chaque, un chap. du Prophète:_

_- _One-shot surprise

_-_Jeu de vérité

- Suite de "Oh mon miroir…"

- Rencontre Foudroyante

- La légende du Shinigami

_1: Hallucinacination Hallucination, c'est le petit Ryry qui s'est trompé._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je ne pensais pas atteindre les 100 avec cette fic, encore merci! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre malgré ce retard à quand même plus à ceux qui reviews, mas iaussi aux lecteurs silecnieux. _

_Kisu à tous:)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre**: Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine._ La Voix, et toute ma définition à d'un prophète est à moi. J'y tiens assez je dois l'avouer. _

_Avertissement:_ Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Note:_ Le point essentiel de ce chap. est…sur le pouvoir de 'Ryry.' Et oui, je me suis enfin décidée à éclaircir un peu ce point. Du moins, je crois l'avoir – un peu- éclaircit. Je pense. Roh et pis zut, je me suis amusée voilà ;p

_- _

Chapitre 8.

_-_

_" Percy chéri? Que faites-vous donc? Minerva nous attend!"_

Suite à cet appel, l'homme se tourna vers une femme avec un grand chapeau à plumes sur la tête. Le jeune garçon fut reposé au sol sans autre forme de procès.

" J'arrive. Quand à toi, file, allez. Ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant ici."

Ce n'était la place d'un enfant nulle part. A croire que le monde avait été inventé pour le bon plaisir des adultes. De toute manière, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit comme un 'enfant'. Un enfant normal du moins, parce qu'aucun enfant n'était comme lui dans les textes qu'il avait dû étudier. Lui, il était le prophète.

Harry emprunta le même chemin par lequel il était venu. Lorsqu'il se faufila à nouveau sous sa couverture, personne d'autre que l'homme du couloir n'était au courant de sa petite escapade nocturne. Il s'endormit des notes de musiques plein la tête. Il aurait bien aimé savoir en jouer le garçonnet.

°0°

Une petite porte en fer donnait sur l'arrière cour du château. Ce n'était qu'un espace d'une vingtaine de mètres délimité par un profond précipice. On y trouvait un banc en pierre et un arbre. Un arbre centenaire qui se dressait au bord du vide, ses branches tordues se tendant vers les nuages. Peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de cette petite cour. Et seules deux personnes possédaient la clé de la porte en fer. Il en existait trois, de clé. Mais la dernière avait été perdue l'été précédent.

Seul quelqu'un de suffisamment petit, et d'aussi léger qu'une tourterelle pourrait se glisser derrière le tronc sur cet étroit espace de terre avant le vide. Cette personne aurait alors peut-être trouvé le secret que cachait cet arbre, déchiffrer les signes gravés dans son écorce.

Il n'attendait que ça, l'arbre. Qu'on vienne, qu'on trouve. Mais personne ne venait jamais. Personne n'avait l'idée de passer derrière lui pour voir. L'arbre ne pouvait que se dire que son secret serait gardé encore bien longtemps. Et peut-être même le garderait-il pour toujours si personne ne venait avant que l'érosion n'attaque encore le sol, que le vide qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque saison ne le rejoigne, et que la terre sous lui ne s'effondre l'entraînant au fond de ce précipice obscur.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, un petit être était venu, s'était blottit au creux de ses racines, tout contre son tronc. Il s'était rappelé la sensation que ressente tous les arbres abritant la vie. Il y avait longtemps qu'aucun oiseau ne s'était posé sur ses branches. Il avait été seul. Une éternité. Il avait eu envie de tendre ses racines pour envelopper cette petite chose toute chaude dont le cœur pulsait lentement contre son écorce, et le souffle le chatouillait. Et le petit n'était pas seul. Oui, l'arbre était heureux de sentir à nouveau de la vie entre ses branches.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de surnommer ce murmure continuel en lui 'la Voix'. Pour lui, la Voix était comme une personne. Une personne qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, toujours. L'abbé lui avait expliqué que la Voix résidait en lui, et qu'il se devait de la dompter. La soumettre à sa volonté. Et parce qu'il avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas fâcher l'abbé, Harry n'avait rien dit. Pourtant il savait que l'abbé avait tort. La Voix était partout. Elle glissait comme le vent. Insaisissable, indomptable. Elle murmurait continuellement sans s'arrêter. Incapable de s'arrêter, il le savait. C'était sa raison d'être de souffler la Vérité. Toujours. En réalité, la Voix ne parlait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de paroles. C'était un mélange d'impressions, d'images, mêlées à une douce musique qui variait selon la nature de la vérité qu'elle choisissait de répandre. Mais elle ne parlait pas, jamais. Pas qu'elle en soit incapable non. Du moins il ne pensait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. La Voix n'avait pas à parler aux hommes.

La Voix avait été sa première véritable amie. Sa seule amie. Le garçonnet l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs. Elle ne lui disait rien. Elle n'était pas spécialement tendre, et câline. Seulement lorsque l'enfant se sentait triste ou seul, elle l'entourait de vérité heureuse, le berçait d'images pleines d'espoir et de tendresse. La Voix avait toujours été là pour veiller sur lui, le prévenant des dangers qui parfois le guettaient. Parfois, quand Harry était sûr d'être seul, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, il se laissait totalement immerger par la Voix, par sa musique. C'était son secret. Il avait l'impression de sentir son esprit danser joyeusement avec elle, sa douce présence l'effleurer avec douceur. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression de sentir la Voix ronronner de plaisir. Et lui se sentait alors entièrement heureux. Il aimait faire plaisir à la Voix.

Il est vrai qu'elle lui faisait peur parfois, parfois quand il se laissait trop aller, il avait l'impression de se noyer, d'être submergé, d'étouffer. Harry avait toujours eu peur de se noyer, il ne savait pas nager. Les moines n'ayant pas vraiment vu l'utilité de lui apprendre une telle chose, vu qu'il n'était pas censé sortir du monastère. Jamais.

L'abbé n'avait jamais aimé qu'il se laisse aller. Il avait peur qu'en se laissant trop entraîner par la Voix, il perde l'esprit, il ne savait pas. Même en faisant attention, il ne pouvait jamais totalement se couper d'elle. Déjà, c'était impossible. C'était comme s'arrêter de respirer. Il avait essayé une fois dans son lit, après que l'abbé l'ait puni. Il avait sentit ses poumons se comprimer, réclamer le droit de prendre de l'air, et celui restant dans ses poumons, de sortir. Sa tête lui avait commencé à lui tourner, à lui faire bizarrement mal. C'était comme une douleur étouffée. Puis il avait ouvert la bouche et c'était mis à aspirer de l'air sans pouvoir se retenir. Le garçonnet avait compris qu'il était impossible d'arrêter de respirer. Volontairement du moins. Il n'avait plus jamais recommencé.

L'enfant se sentait un peu pâteux. Il avait trop mangé. Les gens mangeaient beaucoup, et souvent ici. Il s'était forcé pour ne pas être impoli, mais il n'avait pas pu finir son assiette malgré tous ses efforts. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible de manger autant. En tous, cas il n'avait jamais vu les moines le faire.

Le roi voulait lui parler. C'était monsieur Snape qui l'avait dit. Le garçonnet n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui parler. Pas après la dernière fois. C'était un gentil pas gentil. La Voix non plus ne l'aimait pas. Par contre, elle aimait bien Snape. Elle ronronnait parfois en sa présence. Mais sa musique se faisait plus stridente en présence du Seigneur Pettigrow. Harry avait sentit ses tempes pulser comme lorsqu'une image venait, mais rien n'était venu. Il n'avait rien vu, rien sentit. Comme si la Voix refusait qu'il voit ça.

Elle l'aidait tout le temps la Voix. Et ça c'était une preuve de plus qu'elle n'était pas si méchante. La Voix lui montrait toujours ce qu'il y avait à voir. C'était l'abbé qui lui avait dit de lui demander toujours. Lui demander ce que voyait les lunettes. Parce que si l'enfant ne le faisait pas, tout était noir autour de lui. Il n'avait toujours vu que ce que la Voix voulait bien lui montrer. C'est pourquoi il se mélangeait un peu parfois. 1

Adossé contre l'arbre, Harry se laissait doucement bercer par la musique de la Voix qui aujourd'hui ressemblait à un rire d'enfant. Il s'était encore échappé sans le vouloir. Les adultes ici n'avaient pas l'habitude de surveiller des enfants. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Sinon ils auraient su que les marmots ont tendance à s'envoler si on les laissait trop longtemps sans surveillance.

En passant, il avait vu une porte entrouverte, un coup d'œil curieux avait été jeté dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Harry avait vu la lumière du jour, il avait vu l'arbre. Il ne lui en avait pas fallut plus pour qu'il s'engouffre dehors. Et il avait suffit d'une poignée de secondes pour qu'il se glisse entre ses racines comme un oiseau fait son nid.

Quelque chose de dur heurta sa tête le sortant brutalement de sa douce rêverie. Harry n'eu pas le temps de sursauter que déjà un autre petit objet rencontrait le sommet de son crâne. Déconcerté, l'enfant vit un gland rouler à ses pieds. Un autre gland le manqua de peu frôlant le bout de son nez. Levant les yeux, Harry vit une petite silhouette perchée dans l'arbre. Il plissa les yeux, mais ne réussit à pas à la distinguer clairement à contre-jour.

Fronçant les sourcils, il vit que l'autre, debout sur une branche, lui tirait la langue, et n'eut que le temps d'éviter un nouveau bombardement.

" Hein? Mais pourquoi vous faites ça!" S'indigna le garçonnet sans comprendre.

" Parce que c'est amusant, bêta!"

Harry fronça le nez, sans comprendre. Amusant? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à jeter des glands sur sa tête. Non, il ne voyait pas du tout. De l'autre, il réussit à distinguer une chevelure blond scintillant sous les rayons du soleil, une peau blanche, beaucoup plus pâle que la tienne, et une vague tenue bleue clair et marron. Mais c'était tout.

Là-haut, il y eu un mouvement et il vit une petite main. Un peu plus grande que la sienne appuyée contre le tronc.

" Mais toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu connais cette endroit?"

" La porte était ouverte. C'est un endroit interdit?" Demanda l'enfant en se disant que si c'était le cas, tout était interdit par ici. Au monastère, il avait le droit de se promener presque partout. Mais ici, Harry avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans rencontrer une nouvelle interdiction.

L'autre sembla hésiter, les feuilles de la branche bruissèrent.

"…non. Mais c'est ma cachette!"

" C'est une jolie cachette."Approuva Harry tout sourire.

Il se leva pour tenter de mieux le voir. La poitrine de l'autre sembla se gonfler d'orgueil.

"Bien sûr que c'est une bonne cachette. Puisque c'est la mienne!"

Harry acquiesça bien gentiment d'un hochement de tête.

" Je voudrais bien en avoir une comme ça moi aussi."Avoua l'enfant d'une voix envieuse.

Il n'en avait pas au monastère. Quand il devait se réfugier quelque part, l'enfant allait généralement dans sa petite cellule. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir une cachette ici. Non, il allait retourner au monastère dans pas longtemps. Monsieur Snape n'allait sûrement pas tarder à l'y ramener. Mais peut-être que le blond accepterait de partager sa cachette le temps qu'il resterait par ici. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

" On pourrait avoir la même cachette?" Demanda-t-il en plissant ses yeux à cause du soleil.

" Non. C'est ma cachette! Si tu en veux une, il faudra en chercher une autre."

"Oh." Fit simplement le brun en baissant la tête, déçu.

" Mais si tu restes au château je pourrais t'aider à en chercher une autre."

" Ah oui? C'est vrai?" S'exclama l'enfant en redressant vivement la tête soudain aux anges.

Le blond lui paraissait soudain gentil, très gentil . Il était déjà tout excité à l'idée d'avoir une cachette. Une cachette bien à lui! Rien qu'à lui! Oh oui, ce serait génial! Un rêve! Il pourrait venir dans sa cachette le soir pour échapper au monstre de sous le lit par exemple! Quoique non. Il risquait de se faire attraper par une de ses tentacules avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre sa cachette.

" Oui. Mais plus tard parce…."L'autre se figea. De derrière la porte on entendait des éclats de voix.

" Chut." Ordonna-t-il à Harry. "Je ne suis pas là, d'accord? Tu ne m'as pas vu!"

_A suivre…._

Etat de la fic: Il reste une petite poignée de chapitres avant que cette partie de la fic ne soit finie, et je tiens à vous prévenir: elle finira en queue de poisson. °Comment ça vous commencez à avoir l'habitude!°

La seconde partie – déjà entamée ouioui- prendra place quelques années plus tard, et comprendra de nombreux flash-back. Je tiens à préciser que cette 2nde partie contiendra une romance yaoi. ( le couple est fixé enfiiiiiiin ;p )

1 Traduction de mon charabia: Harry est aveugle. Il se sert de son don pour voir à ce que les lunettes verraient. Je vous laisse imaginer l'étroitesse de son champs de vision! Mais comme il voit d'autre chose en même temps il lui arrive de confondre la réalité avec ses "visions".


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre**: Le Prophète

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Enfin bref la routine quoi, sauf que cette fois l'univers est sortit de ma petite trombine._ La Voix, et toute ma définition à d'un prophète est à moi. J'y tiens assez je dois l'avouer. _

_Avertissement:_ Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Note:_ Pardon pour le retard! Voici un chap qui a lui aussi connu bien des péripéties. Il en est revenu raccourcit et complètement chamboulé. Je le hais. Croyez-moi , si j'avais pu poster bien avant (matériellement ou personnellement) je l'aurais fait.

_Chapitre_, où l'on apprend plus sur l'éducation de Ryry, sa relation complexe avec la Voix et son importance, sur le roi Peter et Snape…Où vous allez sûrement trouver qu'une fic entièrement du point de vue du chibi _est_ frustrante huhuhu. ( Et le style est peut-être peu différent du fait que son atmosphère était dure à retrouver. )

_Merci à tous pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je n'ai pas voulu répondre avant d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse pour l'attente. Merci à Meri-Chan 91, Flo ( _Il y aura bien du yaoi avec Harry dans la 2° partie mais c'est top secret :) ), _Mizu-copinamoa-caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-, Dia, Luinil Azuretoile, Satya, Mushu (_EXDR, j'adore ta manière de présenter les choses « je comprends mieux comment il peut voir parce que c'est vrai que voir avec des lunettes mal formées et aveugle c'est un peu difficile. » Vrai que ce serait un peu difficile. Kisu)_, Thealie, Nyxxx, Nymoue et Ornaluca._

_Un merci particulier à mon harceleuse préférée, sans qui ce chapitre serait moins long, et toujours pas arrivé : Jaïga._

* * *

**Chapitre 10. (1)**

_« Chut. » ordonna-t-il à Harry. « Je ne suis pas là, d'accord? Tu ne m'as pas vu! »_

« Pourquoi? C'est un autre jeu? » demanda aussitôt le jeune prophète sans comprendre.

« Chut! » l'interrompit à nouveau l'autre qui se dissimula derrière les feuilles. Harry referma la bouche sans poser ses autres questions sur les règles du jeu.

Les voix indistinctes se transformèrent en brides de paroles, en éclats de rire partagés. Harry oublia l'autre enfant, pour focaliser son attention sur la porte entrain de s'ouvrir. Les voix se firent surprises, à peine moins rieuses.

« Tient. C'est bien la première fois… »

« …que nous voyons cette porte ouverte. »

« Bonjour toi. »

Et Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à tenir son secret. Il avait vu arriver les deux musiciens roux observés en cachette. Cette rencontre avait été pour lui une sorte de cadeau du ciel. Il en avait complètement oublié le garçon blond, charmé par ses deux hommes au physique si semblables. En louchant sur ces deux silhouettes en tout point identiques, Harry su qu'il allait passer un très bon moment. Un de ceux qu'il mettrait de côté pour le jour où les choses iraient moins bien pour lui.

Naturellement, il eut raison.

Bien que surpris par sa présence, les jumeaux avaient rapidement pris le garçonnet en charge, prenant sur eux pour le distraire. Fred et George avaient cinq frères et sœurs. Aucun d'eux n'avaient été aussi sage, désespérément sage et émerveillé à la simple idée de pouvoir réclamer un peu de leur attention.

Enchantement fut le mot.

De ce moment passé ensemble, Harry devrait retenir les rires des jumeaux, la sensation de leurs mains ébouriffant ses cheveux, pinçant son nez, le son du pipeau que Fred avait sortit de sa poche, sa gaucherie toute enfantine quand George avait voulu le faire danser.

Un tourbillon de joie qui avait emporté le jeune prophète. Il s'était oublié l'espace d'un moment, avait oublié qui il était, ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. Il s'était amusé.

Sa tête lui avait tourné, peu habituée à supporter tant d'évènements et d'agitation. Il avait titubé, gloussant à la manière de certains hommes ivres. Mais des mains amicales l'avaient rattrapé quand il s'était endormi comme une masse. Debout. Un sourire béat, mais exténué aux lèvres.

Il rêva. Il était entouré des jumeaux, et ils s'amusaient encore tous ensembles. Harry était heureux, et cela ne semblait pourtant pas devoir s'arrêter. George lui avait passé son pipeau pour qu'il en tire quelques notes, mais lui avait aussitôt retiré, ses oreilles douloureuses. Harry avait demandé s'ils reviendraient un jour au château pour jouer encore du violon. Il rêverait de les entendre à nouveau jouer. C'était un art qui lui paraissait magique. Mais ils n'avaient pas répondu.

Peut-être étaient-ce la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Peut-être avaient-ils d'autres choses à faire. Des choses sans aucun rapport avec la musique. La Voix, présente jusque dans ses rêves, le murmurait presque sournoisement. Elle n'aimait pas ces êtres qui avaient pourtant charmé le petit.

Elle ne manquait jamais de lui donner son avis sur chaque nouvelle rencontre. Un peu à la manière d'une présence jalouse et protectrice. On pouvait se demander si le petit Harry avait déjà formulé un jugement qui ne soit pas influencé par la Voix. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant de sa courte vie, aussi entremêlée qu'un de ces rosiers grimpants autour de son esprit, ses épines profondément ancrées dans ses chairs. Sûrement que tenter de les séparer ne ferait que briser l'esprit du Prophète et l'abîmerait de manière irrémédiable. Sûrement que son enfance chez les moines était pour quelque chose dans ce lien si étroit.

Une secousse sur son épaule tira Harry de son rêve. Deux bras le portaient. Fred. Deux yeux noirs le fixaient. Severus penché sur lui le réveillait sans ménagement. Il avait l'air fâché.

Ses yeux étaient embrumés de sommeil, état comateux qu'Harry avait du mal à quitter. Le petit manquait de sommeil, et voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait dormit aussi bien. Ses jambes vacillèrent quand on le posa, mais les bras qui le portaient le soutinrent fermement. Fred et George pour qui le silence semblait être synonyme de mort, ou d'hérésie, ne dirent pas un mot. Calmes. Trop. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme qui les avait rejoint à grandes enjambées furieuses une fois le bambin repéré.

Harry était adorable en cet instant. Irrésistible aurait pu dire certains.

Pourtant, Severus était insensible à son charme. Sa main, aux doigts si longs, saisit l'enfant par l'épaule.

« Debout, gamin. » Il sonnait agacé, et pressant. « Allez. Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. »

Les jumeaux étaient royalement ignorés. Ils fusillaient l'homme du regard, lui reprochant son attitude envers le gamin. _'Tu aurais pu le laisser dormir, vieille pie rabougrie. Tch, pour qui tu te prends.'_ disaient ces yeux.

Harry se frotta les yeux, et bailla. Il promena un regard plus éveillé autour de lui. La nuit tombait. Il reconnut le couloir où il avait fait ses glissades aux torches présentes aux murs. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Severus. Un homme qu'il avait adopté dès le premier instant. Mais un homme aux abords si peu avenants que son affection pour lui pouvait être qualifiée d'étrange. Severus le poussa, ferme dans son intention de partir. Alors Harry fit quelques pas hésitants, testant ses jambes encore incertaines. Il n'avait pas très envie de quitter ses nouveaux…amis. Etait-ce ça des amis ? Non, il en doutait. Sa nouvelle source d'admiration plutôt.

La main dans son dos le poussa à nouveau. « On y va, Harry. » Voyant que l'enfant se tordait le cou pour voir les jumeaux, il captura sa main, et accéléra le pas.

¤

« Déshabille-toi et va te coucher. » Severus lui tendit une grande chemise en guise de tenue de nuit. Il était toujours contrarié. Il n'avait pas dit un mot tout au long du trajet. Et Harry comprit que c'était de sa faute.

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry posa le vêtement sur le dossier du canapé, et déboutonna docilement ses nouveaux habits. Après l'avoir observé quelques instants pour s'assurer que le gamin faisait ce qu'il attendait de lui, l'homme disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Ils étaient de retour dans les appartements de Severus. Lui était logé dans un petit salon, alors il supposa que la pièce suivante était la chambre proprement dite. Il s'était endormi avant d'avoir exploré les lieux la dernière fois.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte laissée entrouverte, Harry se hâta d'enfiler la chemise. La couverture qu'il utilisait la nuit était sagement pliée sur un coin du canapé. Il la déplia, et l'arrangea pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à se glisser dessous, puis s'installa à genoux face à son futur lit. Les coudes posés sur la couverture, il joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Un murmure continu s'éleva bientôt de la pièce. Il priait.

Les moines lui avaient appris à prier chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Pas seulement pour respecter la prière rituelle, mais surtout pour se confesser de ses mauvaises actions de la journée, et se repentir. L'abbé avait fondé son éducation sur ce qui ferait de lui un bon petit garçon, et ce qui au contraire lui ferait honte. Il espérait ainsi tenir le jeune prophète sous sa coupe avec plus de facilité. Ce qui s'était avéré un bon raisonnement jusqu'à présent.

Harry avait beaucoup appris aujourd'hui, beaucoup fauté aussi. Il pria longtemps, ignorant ses genoux douloureux, et ses pieds engourdis. Ce murmure incessant, semblable à un bourdonnement parasite, du intriguer son protecteur du moment, car bientôt la porte s'ouvrit interrompant cette litanie interminable. Harry leva les yeux vers Severus. L'autre avait encore un regard agacé, mais aussi un brin intrigué par son attitude.

« Tu ne dors pas. » constata-t-il. Et l'enfant cligna des yeux, craignant malgré lui une punition pour ce qui lui semblait naturel, mais contrecarrait un peu l'ordre de l'homme. « Et que fais-tu encore debout ? »

« Ma prière, monsieur. »

Un sourcil fut arqué. « Et bien tu as finit. File te coucher, nous avons audience avec le roi tôt demain. Je serais moins clément avec toi si tu ne te réveilles pas. »

En un éclair la couverture vola, et le petit garçon se précipita dessous, ayant bouclé son cérémonial d'une rapide excuse envers Dieu. Les lèvres fines de l'homme esquissèrent une sorte de sourire, et la porte se referma.

Harry garda un moment les yeux rivés sur le plafond couvert d'une couche de peintures, et serti d'images, presque comme à la chapelle. Il se demanda ce que faisaient frère Nicholas, et frère Alexandre, s'inquiéta vaguement de la colère possible de l'abbé, sur quoi il ferma les yeux précipitamment. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

¤

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la salle était immense, et le plafond haut. Le rideau, par lequel ils étaient passés la dernière fois, était à leur gauche. Le roi était là, sur son grand fauteuil. Le seul de la pièce. Ses habits étaient luxueux, et aux couleurs riches et chaudes. Encore une fois, il ne prêtait pas attention à eux. Un homme était profondément incliné devant lui, et le roi l'écoutait.

Severus l'avait levé à l'aube, l'avait habillé de nouveaux beaux habits fournis par Mlle Cho, et l'avait tiré ici, lui donnant une pomme à manger en chemin. Depuis, ils attendaient, presque à l'entrée de la pièce, debout côte à côte, le bon vouloir du roi. Severus lui tenait la main, fermement, comme pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Harry s'ennuyait. Il détestait devoir rester debout sans bouger. Il n'était pas une image de manuscrit. Il ne savait pas rester immobile aussi longtemps lui. Il tira doucement sur la main pour attirer son attention. Attention qu'il n'eut pas.

« Reste tranquille, murmura l'homme. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. »

L'enfant gonfla ses joues de désappointement. « Pourquoi on attend ? »

« L'entretien précédent n'est pas fini. Tais-toi maintenant, et ne fait pas de grimaces. »

Et l'enfant gonfla mentalement ses joues. Il se rappela d'une chose qu'il souhaitait lui demander la veille. Et il occulta complètement la consigne qui venait d'être donnée.

« Pourquoi des gens veulent tuer le monsieur ? »

Cette fois-ci, il eut sa totale attention. Harry en sursauta presque lorsque les yeux noirs se rivèrent dans les siens, à sa hauteur. Les mains de l'homme lui serraient les épaules. Il semblait préoccupé. « Que veux-tu dire ? As-tu entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il voulait tuer le roi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, boudeur. « Non. »

Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'avait vu quand il jouait avec Fred et Georges. Comme une image en surimpression à leurs jeux. Ils disaient à un homme qu'ils en auraient pour moins d'une semaine à faire le repérage des lieux. Et l'homme avait répondu que c'était parfait, qu'ils n'auraient ainsi plus qu'à attendre les ordres pour tuer le roi.

« Qui va le tuer, qui ? »

« Je sais pas. » Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il serait tué. Il savait juste que certains y pensaient un peu trop fort. Il voyait toujours le roi après tout. Et Severus faisait peur à lui tenir les épaules pour le forcer à parler.

« Pourquoi des gens voudraient tuer le roi ? » demanda Harry curieux.

L'autre soupira. « C'est compliqué. Un roi est une personne qui a beaucoup de pouvoirs, et de responsabilités, tu comprends ? Il doit s'occuper de pleins de choses en même temps, et doit veiller sur le bien-être et la prospérité des habitants et du royaume. Sans lui le royaume ne pourrait pas fonctionner correctement.»

« …Un peu comme l'abbé ? »

« Si tu veux. » accorda Severus. « Mais tant de pouvoirs est toujours convoité. Et il y a des personnes qui seraient prêtes à tout pour prendre sa place. »

Une vague d'images remplaça soudain l'homme devant ses yeux. Il voyait toujours Severus, mais ils étaient dans un autre lieu. Il faisait sombre. Severus observait un enfant blond jouer dans un coin, sans le savoir observé par Peter. Il vit Severus se glisser dans un bureau richement meublé, et utiliser le sceau royal pour sceller un parchemin. Il le vit dans les cachots recueillir des informations auprès d'un prisonnier et n'en transmettre qu'une partie. Harry sentit toutes ses informations gracieusement fournies par le flux de la Voix, mais n'en retint qu'une bride.

« Comme vous. »

« Comment tu… » Severus brusquement crispé voulu sûrement le faire parler, inquiet pour sa position et les connaissances que le prophète possédait et qu'il aurait pu divulguer. Mais le roi choisit ce moment pour les appeler. Et on ne fait pas attendre le roi.

Le roi n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi jeune, toujours aussi grassouillet, et portait même la même chose en or sur la tête. Son regard, lorsqu'il se posa sur la frêle silhouette escortant Severus, fut empli de convoitise. Sans le réaliser, Harry se cacha peu à peu derrière ses jambes. Il connaissait ce regard. Beaucoup venaient jouer avec le même, et ne se contenaient qu'à cause de la présence de l'abbé. Mais le roi ne l'entendait de cette oreille, et d'un geste de la main, le fit s'avancer un peu devant Severus. Il l'observa. Puis, il se désintéressa de lui, et s'adressa à Severus comme s'il eut été seul.

« Alors, Severus, j'attends votre comte rendu. Avons-nous le Prophète ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus pour le voir hocher lentement la tête. « Oui, majesté. »

« En êtes-vous certain ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Bien. » Un sourire découvrit les dents du roi. Il baissa les yeux, et fixa l'enfant. Son regard brûlait d'envie à peine dissimulée. Il était le roi. Personne ne pouvait le contredire. « Petit, à partir de maintenant considères-toi comme à mon service personnel. Sois heureux. »

Son nouveau serviteur le dévisagea sans comprendre. Il regarda Severus qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur le roi. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait le roi. Voulait-il jouer ? Mais jouer ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Heureusement, une porte claqua dans le château. Le bruit fut suivit par des murmures inhabituels enflant dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'orée de la salle d'audience. Aussi, on en oublia Harry pour s'intéresser à la cause de cette soudaine agitation. Un messager entra en courant dans la salle. Sans avoir prit le temps de se faire annoncer, sans permission aucune. Il était brun de terre et de poussière.

« Majesté ! » Il dépassa bientôt Harry et son compagnon, pour s'incliner puis se prosterner précipitamment, un poing au sol, l'autre croisé sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les dalles aux pieds du roi, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard royal. Il n'osait plus parler, et son attitude agaça visiblement le roi Peter.

« Et bien, maintenant que tu nous as dérangé, parle. »

« Je…Votre Altesse…Puis-je vraiment… ? » Le messager jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux seules autres personnes présentes à savoir Harry et Severus, le garde surveillant les portes étant trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Le roi soupir, et lui fit signe d'approcher. « Allons, hâtez-vous. »

Le messager devait posséder une superbe chevelure blonde, mais elle était recouverte par la crasse. Saleté qui contrastait violement avec la chevelure du roi, parfumée et huilée. Il avait du faire le chemin d'une traite sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, ni de se reposer. L'homme se pencha à l'oreille du roi, hésitant à approcher de trop près cette personne sacrée.

« Le seigneur Jedusort est mort. Il s'est donné la mort voilà deux jours. » Il reprit sa respiration, ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry visiblement troublé par la présence d'un enfant en ces lieux. « Ses conseillers prétendent qu'on lui avait prédit sa fin. »

Peu après, toujours en présence du roi qui n'en perdait pas une miette, Severus s'était penché sur lui. « C'est toi qui a prédit la mort de Jedusort, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa réponse affirmative scella son destin.

¤

Ainsi commença la vie de prophète du roi pour le garçon. Sa valeur semblait avoir été prouvée sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Seulement, personne dans ce château ne paraissait connaître le protocole nécessaire au Jeu. Cérémonial nécessaire pour qu'Harry fasse appel à la Voix pour répondre à leurs questions. L'abbé l'avait éduqué, non, dressé ainsi. On n'avait jamais apprit à l'enfant brun comment contrôler cette connexion. C'est ainsi, qu'il ne la maîtrisait vraiment que lors des séances de Jeu, ancrées dans son être comme le réflexe de déglutition.

Aussi, malgré qu'Harry soit un enfant plein de bonnes volontés, il ne pouvait pas aller contre le quasi endoctrinement de l'abbé. Il regardait Severus ses grands yeux verts emplis d'incompréhension devant son agacement croissant.

« Je sais pas. » répétait-il presque en boucle à chaque nouvelle question de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne commençait pas le Jeu s'il tenait tant à ses réponses. Mais s'il ne pourrait répondre qu'à une seule question de sa part. Peut-être serait-il le premier à s'en contenter.

« Le roi laissera-t-il son fils aîné monter sur le trône ? »

« Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas, monsieur ? » demanda à la place l'enfant avec curiosité.

« Harry… » Severus se mit à sa hauteur, à genoux devant lui. « Harry, gamin, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ? »

« Mais je réponds ! » protesta vivement le garçonnet.

« Je sais que tu peux trouver les réponses. Ne me ment pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? »

La lèvre du brun commença à trembler, et l'adulte vit avec une horreur grandissante ses prunelles s'embuer sous l'effet de larmes naissantes. Et il était de notoriété publique que la chose que Severus Rogue haïssait le plus était bien de voir les gens chialer. La simple vision de larmes dégoulinant, de la tristesse déformant hideusement les traits du pleurnichard, n'évoquaient pas la compassion chez l'homme, mais bien un dégoût instinctif.

« Je réponds ! » hoqueta l'enfant. « Je vous jure je réponds ! »

« Alors donne-moi des réponses au lieu de chialer, gamin. »

Loin de le réconforter et le calmer, l'attitude de l'homme ne faisait qu'empirer la situation, perdant encore plus l'enfant, l'effrayant même et ne faisant qu'augmenter ses hoquets. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer. Ca finissait toujours mal quand il se mettait à pleurer. Dès que l'abbé l'apprenait, il le faisait punir. Il avait l'interdiction formelle de pleurer.

Alors, Harry tenta de réprimer ses pleurs en essuyant ses yeux de ses poings. Mais un enfant n'est pas fait pour retenir ses sanglots. Ses tentatives furent peu productives. Une main, grande, froide, se posa sur le sommet de son crâne. Il tourna des yeux étonnés vers Severus.

« Ca suffit, gamin. Cesse donc de pleurer. Ca ne sert à rien. » Les mots n'étaient guère apaisants, mais sa voix elle l'était plus. Autorité dans du velours. Elle n'arrêta pas ses pleurs, mais Harry se calma.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas répondre, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de l'homme sonnait résignée.

Un peu craintif, le prophète secoua négativement la tête.

« Bien… » Le roi n'allait pas être content. Et ceci était un euphémisme. Le voilà pourvu d'un prophète incapable de faire son travail.

« Est-ce que monsieur Peter voudra jouer avec moi ? » s'enquit Harry bien plus tard. Une fois la séance terminée, et l'homme bel et bien résigné.

« Non. Je ne pense pas. » Oubliant la conversation qu'il avait eut avant son arrivée au château avec l'enfant, il scella à son tour son destin.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Mwahahahahaha, vous avez vu ? J'ai réussis : pas de fin en queue de poisson !_

_Proposition de fin, j'aimerais savoir si un petit topo sur la Voix, expliquant peut-être mieux les indices que je sème partout vous intéresserait. _

_Ps, s'il vous plait si vous me laissez une review en souhaitant une réponse à une question, laissez votre E-mail please. Je répondrais toujours mais ce serait plus pratique. Merci. :)

* * *

_

_(1) A partir du chap. 4 je viens de remarquer un problème d'apellation des chapitres. Je le corrigerais quand j'aurais le temps excusez-moi._


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un UA et ne tient donc pas compte des tomes d'HP.

Résumé: Harry est enlevé à ses parents. Dans le royaume, la rumeur se répand qu'un monastère aurait trouvé une personne capable de percer les voiles du temps et qui lirait l'avenir au plus offrant. Jusqu'au jour où il a le malheur de prédire la mort du roi…Dès lors la vie du petit Harry en sera bouleversée.

_Note:_ En fin de chapitre, vous trouverez un petit bonus sur tous ce que l'on sait et doit savoir pour le moment – non pas sur le fondant extrême des cookies- mais sur la Voix x3

_Chapitre_, où l'on voit du Draco, encore du Draco et…oh vous ai-je dit qu'il y avait du Draco ? Hu Hu Hu… SI seulement vous savieeeeeeez – s'en va dans un long rire machiavélique.-

**

* * *

**

**Je vous embrasse tout fort pour les reviews du chap précédent :3 ****Merci tout particulièrement à Kiliane, ma Mizu rien qu'à mwaaa!, Adenoide, History, Thealie, Nymoue, Ornaluca pour leur tits mots! Je vous adore. x3  
Sinon merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu, et m'ont ajouté en alerts, et favoris. kiss. **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira lui aussi! 

(**Adenoide,** pour répondre à tes questions pour qu'Harry puisse répondre en dehors des règles du jeu, il faudrait qu'il se s'en rendent pas compte. Qu'on ne lui disent pas explicitement qu'il s'agisse de questions. Donc...pas vraiment mais possible. Quand à la thèse du lavage de cerveau, c'est exact. On l'a éduqué, conditionné comme ça. éè Sinon je te rassure. On finira par l'aimer pour lui et non pour ses prédictions. Prions.BiIiiz)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10. **

Le battant s'entrouvrit en court grincement. Il n'y eut rien, pas un mouvement. Puis une main se posa sur la porte, une frimousse brune passa timidement l'entrebâillement. Harry, car il s'agissait de notre petit prophète, n'avait pas vu le mal à ouvrir une porte close. Ce n'était pas l'interdit qui l'intimidait soudain, mais l'idée de revoir à nouveau le garçon blond. Il était revenu dans la cours secrète juste dans l'espoir de le voir. Après tout le garçon lui avait affirmé qu'elle était sa cachette. Seulement…Harry n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres enfants. Et il se sentait brusquement angoissé. La cour n'avait pas changé.  
Il chuchota un appel, sans obtenir de réponse.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, n'osa appeler de nouveau, appeler plus fort. C'était la première qu'il sortait véritablement sans permission. Qu'il en avait conscience. Ca jouait un peu. S'approchant de l'arbre, le seul, celui qui l'avait accueillit la dernière fois, il fureta autour sans trouver trace de l'autre enfant. Pourtant, il était _certain_ que cet enfant était ici. Harry s'appuya sur le tronc, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Pour vérifier que l'enfant blond n'était pas encore caché dans les branchage. Il ne savait pas grimper aux arbres. Les seuls présents au monastère étaient trop petits et décharnés pour donner l'idée à un enfant d'y grimper. Ils y en avaient bien des énormes aux branches accueillants à l'extérieur, mais justement, il lui était interdit de sortir de l'enceinte.

Une voix surgit soudain, de nulle part, inquisitrice : « Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Ah ! » Sous la surprise son pied ripa, et Harry du se rattraper au tronc pour ne pas tomber. « Aie. » se plaignit-t-il en se frottant la joue. Elle avait cogné contre l'écorce de l'arbre dans sa tentative pour se rattraper.

L'autre enfant était là ! Il avait surgit de nulle part. Perché sur une grosse racine, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Indifférent à son malheur, il attendait que le garçon daigne lui répondre.

Le jeune prophète gonfla ses joues. « Tu m'as fait peur. » lui reprocha-t-il. « Où est-ce que tu étais caché ? »

« Juste derrière toi. Tu le vois bien. » Mais c'était faux, il n'était pas là quand il était arrivé! Seulement, le blond ne lui laissa pas la parole. Il continua sur un ton presque autoritaire, étrange pour un petit garçon de son âge. Un sérieux que les adultes trouvent toujours '_'trop mignon''_, mais que les enfants prennent à cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? …Tu es le petit garçon de la dernière fois, c'est ça ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête, heureux qu'il se souvienne de lui. « Oui ! Tu avais dit que je pouvais venir ! Alors je suis venu te voir. »

Et l'autre garçon l'observa. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Mais si ! Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider à trouver une cachette parce que c'était la tienne ! » protesta le jeune prophète soudain affolé à l'idée de devoir repartir. Il ne voulait pas repartir. Il voulait rester et jouer avec son nouvel ami. Il voulait que ce petit garçon soit son ami. Il voulait un ami à lui. Il voulait !

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « De toute façon, t'es trop jeune. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Mais pourquoi ? T'es aussi grand que moi ! »  
Tout son jeune être se révoltait à cette idée. Partir ? Déjà ? Mais il avait mi si longtemps à oser venir et encore plus à le trouver ! Nonnonon, il ne partirait pas. Il était certain d'être dans son bon droit.  
L'autre plissa les yeux, l'observa comme sous un jour nouveau. Et Harry espéra.  
Mais… « Si. Je suis plus vieux. » fut pourtant la réponse définitive et sans appel qu'il obtint. « Raaaah, ne pleure pas. » s'horrifia-t-il presque aussitôt devant la mine dépitée du petiot. Lèvres tremblantes, l'œil de plus en plus humide, un regard de chiot battu où il ne s'y connaissait pas [1 « Tes parents savent que tu es ici ? »

Harry renifla. « J'ai l'droit ! » Il refoula lentement ses larmes naissantes, et se frotta les yeux de ses paumes. « S'il te plait, je veux jouer avec toi. »

« Bon… » Le blond le contempla, puis finît par soupirer, capitulant. Nulle doute qu'une réponse négative transformerait le petit être en fontaine gémissante. Et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ses congénères. Tous inférieurs. « Peut-être. »

« Merci ! » Harry lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas au bords des larmes quelques instants plus tôt. Un peu comme s'il avait occulté de son esprit le 'drame' qu'ils venaient de frôler. « Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Harry. »

Il mit un temps à répondre. « …Draco. »

¤

Un mois s'était écoulé. Un long mois, pénible au cours duquel il s'était passé plein de choses. Pourtant, les semaines s'étaient écoulées semblables les unes aux autres. Le petit prophète habitait toujours le château de Slytherin.  
Même si prophète, il était rare qu'on le surnomme ainsi à présent. Il faut dire que le garçonnet n'avait fait aucunes prédictions au roi, depuis son arrivée. Sa présence entre les murs du château se voulait discrète. Alors entre ceux qui l'avait remarqué, et ceux plus rares qui en étaient informés sur son identité, ou qui s'en souvenaient, (_« le petit prophète jadis si convoité par le roi Peter 1er, mais oui celui qui avait fait parler de lui à une époque…»_), peu le considéraient encore comme un véritable prophète. On s'accordait à penser que le roi avait du se tromper d'enfant. C'était possible qu'un enfant prophète existe, on l'admettait, mais pas le petiot qui passait souvent en trottinant avec un air béat. Ce bout-là n'avait rien de cette créature de légende, trop commun.

On avait du ramener le mauvais enfant. En attendant, celui-ci était mignon, mais pas plus capable de prédire l'avenir que n'importe quel badaud. Les semaines s'égrenaient, et ne se passaient pas sans que le roi ne demande après son petit prophète. Avec un agacement grandissant.  
_Fonctionnait-il enfin ? Allait-il se décider à obéir à son roi ? _  
Son agacement croissait, et ses demandes s'espaçaient à mesure que lui aussi doutait, du jugement de son conseiller. Snape avait du se tromper sur cet enfant. Ce môme était un incapable. Toujours à lever des yeux pleins d'eau vers lui comme s'il lui demandait l'impossible! Il était censé être le prophète que diable !  
Si ce manège continuait trop longtemps, il tuerait le faux prophète, et son conseiller également pour avoir osé se jouer de lui. Sous estimer l'intelligence de son roi et mettre en péril sa réputation auprès de ses sujets méritaient pas moins que la corde. Peut-être le bûcher au vu de la nature du crime.

Loin de se douter de tous les malheurs qui le guettaient, notre petit Harry, lui faisait de son mieux. Quand on lui posait des questions, il y répondait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'on n'avait pas la méthode, ni les bonnes questions pour obtenir les réponses souhaitées. Il n'était qu'un petit enfant.  
Il était bien le seul à qui profitait cette situation. Il passait les meilleures semaines de sa vie, plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comme on n'attendait qu'une unique chose de lui, chose qu'il était d'ailleurs bien incapable de donner tant qu'on ne respectait pas les règles du jeu, il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées sinon occuper au mieux son temps définitivement libre. Ainsi, ses journées se résumaient en vagabondage à l'intérieur du château, et à suivre sagement les diverses personnes auxquelles on confiait sa garde. Oh, et à rejoindre en douce son nouvel ami, Draco.  
Car il était bien souvent seul. Snape s'occupait le plus souvent de lui. Mais l'homme était pris par son travail auprès du roi, et ne pouvait passer son temps à surveiller un jeune enfant. On le confiait alors à Mlle Cho, qui elle était toujours entrain de s'agiter dans tous les sens et de se plaindre de sa surcharge de travail. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Harry, il supportait difficilement la femme et son environnement pleins de fanfreluches, taffetas et autres dentelles. Dangereux. On pouvait également le laisser aux cuisines, à la charge d'une femme nommée _« Mme Pomfresh »._ Assez gentille, mais un peu impressionnante. Elle devait gérer l'organisation des cuisines, et la préparation des repas. Snape refusait de le confier à d'autres.

Aussi, la plupart du temps, Harry se retrouvait cantonné aux appartements que l'homme partageait avec lui. Il pouvait l'y laisser près d'un après-midi entier. D'où son vagabondage. Au début, le garçon y restait sagement. A tourner en rond, sans oser en franchir le seuil. Puis il comprit qu'ici tout était différent. Monsieur Snape se moquait qu'il sorte en son absence, du moment qu'il ne s'aventure pas dans les parties interdites du château, et soit de retour avant l'heure du souper. Du moins, il l'avait compris lorsque passant pour la première fois la truffe dehors, il avait rencontré Snape. Il n'avait jamais su si l'homme venait le chercher pour le surveiller, ou s'il passait simplement par ce couloir. L'homme avait semblé assez étonné de le voir dehors, mais pas fâché. Non, il ne lui avait pas demandé de se terrer dans ses quartiers. Il lui avait juste demander de _"lui épargner la peine de devoir lui courir après."_ Si jamais il se perdait, et de rentrer avant que l'après-midi ne prenne fin.

Le statut d'Harry avait tellement évolué depuis son arrivée, qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de le surveiller tout particulièrement. Il était presque redevenu un enfant comme les autres. …Et il était évident que l'homme en noir ne savait pas s'occuper d'enfants, normaux ou pas, et qu'il n'avait pas plus envie d'apprendre que de se couper un doigt. Avec un couteau émoussé.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry n'aurait pas tenu longtemps hors des appartements sans filer s'y réfugier, ventre à terre. Mais il savait où il avait envie d'aller. Non, presque, où il _devait_ aller. Le château était tellement immense que jouer à l'exploser ne lui disait rien. Il ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour ça et se méfiait des monstres tapis dans le noir. Mais il y l'avait l'enfant. L'enfant blond et cette cachette secrète qu'il lui avait promise. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre cet enfant. De le revoir. De jouer avec lui. Une drôle de petite obsession.

¤

Il y avait un arbre dans le château de Slytherin qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Ou encore appeler la Société Protectrice des Arbres Martyrisés. Un petit homme, vraiment trop petit, vraiment pas doué, s'agrippait à ses jeunes branches et pédalait contre son tronc, avant de retomber entre ses racines. Sans parvenir à se hisser sur sa branche la plus basse, comme il l'escomptait. Alors mesdames, messieurs, devait-il rires de ses déboires, ou pleurer de ces maltraitances faites à ses jeunes pousses ?

Harry se hissa, poussa, tira, ahana, il déplia jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, et ô joie suprême effleura enfin du bout de ses doigts la branche la plus basse sur laquelle son camarade était perché. Le rameau auquel il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces céda, et il roula cul par-dessus tête, en un glapissement de dépit.

Les feuillages de l'arbre bruissèrent, et une tête blonde apparut. Clairement amusée. « Ca va ? »  
Le brun acquiesça d'un air penaud, et se releva tout en essuyant ses mains souillées sur son bas. « J'y arrive pas. C'est trop haut. »

Draco le considéra un instant, dans ses yeux brillants qu'Harry ne distinguaient pas une lueur dansait _'Bébé va'_ . Lui reprochait-elle.

C'était devenu un constat presque gentil à mesure que le petiot passait le voir. S'obstinait à venir serait plus proche de la vérité.

Draco était un drôle de phénomène. Il dépassait Harry de presque une bonne tête, mais il se comportait comme s'il avait une dizaine d'années en plus. Comme si en plus d'être « l'aîné », il était un adulte. Il avait le caractère d'un petit prince gâté par la vie, à qui tout de fait dû. Et qu'Harry ne voyait même pas. Mais il était pourtant un enfant, qui daignait accepter le brunet dans son périmètre vital.

Sur son arbre perché, l'autre enfant fit un pas sur le côté, pour saisir une branche souple mais solide. « Allez. Lâche, cette tige et prend ma main. » exigea-t-il. Et il se pencha en avant, une main tendue, l'autre fermement agrippée à sa branche. Mais le prophète, tout savant qu'il pouvait être parfois, ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarda avec de grands yeux bien ouverts, ses mains serrées sur les feuilles froissées qu'il avait arrachées.

Agacé, le blond fit claquer sa langue contre son palet. « Ma _main_, bêta. » insista-t-il. « Prends-la. »

« Hé, chuis pas un béta ! » protesta Harry, les joues rouges d'indignations. Il se saisit de sa main avec énergie comme pour le lui démontrer. Un pied sur le tronc pour l'aider à le hisser dans l'arbre, il demanda néanmoins. « C'est quoi, un '_bêta_' ? »

Le corps qui le tenait tressaillit. «…C'est toi. Allez, grimpe bêta. Tu voulais apprendre, non ? »

Ainsi, Harry mit son temps, mais parvint à se hisser jusqu'à la branche la plus basse. Une grande victoire pour un petit prophète, une petite victoire pour l'humanité. La suite fut beaucoup plus facile même pour lui. Les branches étaient plus accessibles et rapprochées. La cachette de Draco était proche de la cime de l'arbre. Loin de s'y affiner le tronc bien rond s'élargissait, et les branches formaient un bouquet touffu qui les cachaient totalement des regards extérieurs. La cachette de Draco était un creux naturel formé dans l'écorce, et prolongé par une branche épaisse. Ce qui permettait aux garçons de s'asseoir à deux dessus.

« Tu sais, Monsieur Snape il aime bien que je lui parle de toi. » commenta Harry.

Draco tressaillit, mais ne se tourna pas vers le petit être blottit contre lui. « Severus? Hum, m'étonne pas. »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Hmmm… » Il jouait avec une des nombreuses petites tiges couvertes de bébés feuilles, victimes de l'ascension laborieuse d'Harry dans l'arbre. Plus précisément, il déchiqueté les minuscules feuilles, arrachait les bourgeons, puis lançait le tout sur l'enfant. Apparemment, il adorait lancer des choses sur les gens. Ils s'étaient rencontrer ainsi.

« Mais arrête. Arrêteuh! Dracooo… » se plaignait Harry en époussetant son pantalon à mesure que Draco le salissait. « Non, pas les cheveux. Arrête! » Il gigota, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord. ….Et comme tout les enfants, il finit par user du joker suprême. L'Adulte. « Je vais le dire à monsieur Snape! »

La phrase devait être magique parce que le jeu stoppa net. Draco le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il remue mal à l'aise, et s'époussète une nouvelle fois.

« Severus. Tu blagues? » Il se pencha vers l'autre enfant, brusquement fasciné. « Pourquoi? »

Harry rougit, enfonça naturellement sa tête dans ses épaules. « Mais c'est le monsieur qui s'occupe de moi. » Quel mal y avait-il à invoquer ce joker-là? Son instinct l'avait-il trompé? Apparemment.

« Naaaa. Mon _père.. »_ Et sa voix sonna étrangement pompeuse, voire empruntée. « …m'a toujours dit qu'il s'occuperait jamais d'un enfant. Qu'il préfèrerait se couper un doigt avec un couteau qui coupe plus. » Son nouvel ami le regardait comme on regarde l'autre quand on est certain qu'il se trompe. Avec un brin de cette supériorité implacable qui dit _'Tatata, c'est _moi_ qui sait. Ne dis donc plus de bêtises.'  
_  
« Mais… »

« Mon père a _toujours_ raison. »

« D'accord. » murmura facilement Harry, peu combatif de nature. D'une voix un peu troublée par une impression étrange. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'entendre pour la deuxième fois ce discours sur Monsieur Snape? Cette impression de déjà-vu, comme si Draco se répétait?

¤

La question fusa au moment le plus opportun, du moins sembla-t-il au jeune garçon. C'est-à-dire au moment du souper. Quand son estomac commença à refuser discrètement la nourriture. Après plusieurs semaines, il était toujours difficile de trouver des excuses pour _manger moins_. Il essayait de détourner leur attention, de sauter des parties du repas, mais ça ne marchait pas tous le temps. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, où il avait quitté la table le ventre douloureusement plein et gonflé. Prêt à exploser. Ils faisaient _trois repas par jours_ que diable! Si ce n'est quatre quand Mrs Pomfresh ne lui tombait pas dessus pour cette histoire de…comment déjà… ah oui. _Goûter_. Rien que ce mot lui donnait des frissons à présent. Comme s'il pouvait avoir faim en dehors des repas obligatoires avec tous ce qu'ils mangeaient!  
Toute sa vie, l'organisme d'Harry avait fonctionné sur deux repas. Celui le matin, et celui du soir. Il se sentait toujours incroyablement plein, prêt à exploser ici. Comme une oie. Non, il n'avait pas connu de plus grandes tortures que le moment des repas depuis qu'il était au château. Une fois la nourriture dans son assiette, il ne pouvait la refuser. Le gaspillage était proscrit. Mais personne en l'écoutait quand il demandait, certes timidement, d'arrêter de remplir son assiette, où si c'était obligatoire d'avoir du dessert. A l'idée de tous les pêchers de gourmandises accumulés depuis son arrivée, Harry en devenait malade. Véritablement. Et il devait se retenir de courir se repentir.  
Mais il y avait un autre problème. Celui de pouvoir garder ses repas. Il n'était jamais _Vraiment_ malade. Enfin… Il faisait vraiment tout pour ne pas l'être. Même si parfois, il se demandait si son estomac n'allait pas jaillir de son corps. Véritablement, la quantité de nourriture qu'il devait ingurgiter pour satisfaire son gardien, ne convenait pas du tout à ce que le régime si strict des moines l'avait habitué.  
Et l'idée de gâcher le paniquait réellement. On lui avait toujours dit et répété qu'une personne respectable devait savoir doser, et rationner. Et que le gaspillage était une faute qui ne méritait aucun pardon. Certaines personnes n'avaient même pas assez à manger !

Alors, lui qui se faisait si discret au moment des repas, demanda soudain: « Vous aimez les enfants? »

La cuillère de monsieur Snape s'arrêta en vol, et se reposa sagement sur le bord de son assiette. Un œil avertit aurait trouvé à Monsieur, l'air de celui qui a avalé un chardon de travers. Mais un œil avertit était absent à ce repas. Il n'y avait que le petit prophète qui causerait la perte de monsieur Snape, et Monsieur Snape lui-même, assis dans les cuisines. Depuis quelques temps, Monsieur Snape semblait tenir le petit Prophète soigneusement à l'écart du roi, et des gens de la cours. Sans doute, tenait-il un peu à la vie, et réfléchissait-il ou avait-il déjà un stratagème pour rallonger celle-ci.

L'homme le fixa lui aussi comme un drôle de phénomène. Comme Draco. Qu'avaient-ils tous à la fin? « Pas particulièrement. » Et il recommença à manger. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de notre Harry qui reprit de plus belle.

« Vous les détestez? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Gamin, le ton était presque agacé. Tu dors dans mes appartements. »

« …Ca veut dire que non? »  
Le regard qu'il reçut en échange lui fit oublier son plan _supra-géniallissime_ à savoir : 'parler jusqu'à la fin du repas pour que seul 'autre homme mange et sortir de table sans dommage.' Enfin….pour un temps seulement.

« Mais moi…. » _vous me supportez? _Etait la question. Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de la finir parce que Snape grogna. Et croyez-le, ça coupa toute l'audace qu'il avait pu acquérir au cours de ce mois de vie commune! Un autre moment passa, Snape mangeait, Harry aussi. Avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme cependant, avalant ses bouchées les unes après les autres. Mais l'homme s'était habitué à son rythme lent.

« Monsieur? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Une question le turlupinait depuis quelques jours.  
« Oui? »  
« Le roi, c'est le père de Draco? »  
« En effet. »  
« Mais monsieur Peter n'est pas blond. » Et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de blond comme son ami. Il y avait bien l'autre enfant. Mais l'autre avait les cheveux presque blancs. Pas la même chose, c'était moins beau.

« C'est Draco qui t'as dit que _'monsieur Peter était son père'_? » L'homme mangeait avec plus de lenteur, observant suspicieusement le gamin. Il se demandait s'il devait y voir un signe. De la manifestation de son don. Mais, il était en même temps partagé. Le sujet était définitivement _trop_ sensible pour être abordé avec un gamin comme lui. Si…enclin au bavardage.

Harry fronça le nez. « Non. Monsieur, où est le père de Draco? »

« Partit. » Snape s'essuya le coin de lèvres et se leva. « Puisque tu as finit de manger, allons-y. »

Il n'y comprenait rien de rien à cette histoire. Mais au final, elle l'arrangeait bien puisque Monsieur Snape semblait décider à quitter les cuisines plus tôt. C'était un bien dont Harry ne se plaindrait sûrement pas !

¤

Ce soir-là, le conseiller du roi coucha son protéger beaucoup plus tôt qu'il n'avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas que l'enfant allait encore trouver milles et uns prétextes de faire durer son éternelle prière du soir. Il avait essayé de l'en empêcher une fois. Mais cela n'y avait rien changé: il l'avait trouvé un peu plus tard entrain de la faire mais couché dans son lit, comme il lui avait ordonné.

Ce soir-là, dans la pénombre d'un couloir Monsieur Snape attendait patiemment l'heure pile. La personne qu'il guettait était d'une ponctualité extrême, et à toute épreuve. Elle ne le déçut pas ce soir-là non plus. Elle parut d'ailleurs dans la minute qui suivit. Et comme il était invisible, appuyé dans un renfoncement qui le dissimulait aux regards, elle faillit le dépasser. D'un mouvement leste, Snape lui emboîta le pas. Il s'agissait d'une dame bien distinguée, à l'allure bien stricte, et qui avait également vu le jour bien des années avant lui.

A voix basse, réglant ses pas aux siens il l'interpella. « Minerva. »

La dame sursauta, et porta une main à son cœur. « Oh. Severus, je ne vous attendais pas ce soir! » Elle jeta de furtifs coups d'œils autour d'elle. Mais le couloir était vide.

« Marchons. » Lui intima doucement l'homme en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

« Est-ce…qu'il y a un problème? »hésita Minerva, un peu inquiète. « C'est le jeune prophète? Aurait-il parlé finalement? »

« A-t-on des nouvelles du prince? » Severus conserva un voix basse pour être sûr de n'être entendu de personne.

« Non. Non, le roi interdit toujours les visites arguant qu'il souffre d'un mal contagieux. Mais Poppy assure que l'on fait toujours porter toujours ses repas à l'aile ouest. » Son regard se fit inquiet, et elle pressa sa main. « Pensez-vous…croyez-vous que le prince va plus mal que le roi ne nous le laisse croire? »

« Cela fait quatre ans, Minerva. Quatre ans que nous n'avons pas vu le prince héritier. »

_A suiiiivre !_

* * *

_Note :_ Non. °se bouche ses oreilles° Non, non ! Ne me dites pas que Draco a un caractère trop bizarre pour un enfant ! Non, non, non ! °sigh° 

Je sais que cette fiction peut être frustrante : focalisée principalement sur Harry, on passe à côté de pleins d'intrigues ,et de petites anecdotes qui restent sans réponses.  
Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ne mords pas. Nez pas peur °vieille blague je sais…°  
Si vous avez des remarquez, ou des critiques n'hésitez pas non plus 3  
Kisu tous !

[1 Fin d'un mythe : Ry' est en fait un petit manipulateur !

* * *

**Bonus : Notice de fonctionnement d'un Prophète. **

_- Quelles sont les caractéristiques d'un prophète ?_ Et bien un bon prophète qui a eut tout bon à son dernier contrôle technique, est aveugle. Physiquement, il est incapable de voir. Ensuite, il est un être prescient. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a accès à la Voix. Il est capable de manière plus ou moins contrôlée selon la puissance dudit prophète d'avoir accès à des connaissances passées ou à venir.

_- Euh…oui…(J'ai pas tout compris.) En gros, c'est un bon vieux médium qui voit le passé, présent, avenir…rien de bien nouveau quoi_ ? Si on veut. Sauf que le prophète tel que je le vois, ne peut avoir accès à de telles connaissances que par le biais de la Voix. Telle que notre jeune Harry la nomme.

_- Justement ! C'est la Voix qu'on voulait que tu nous expliques èé ! C'est quoi cette chose-là ?_ C'est une sorte d'entité consciente qui circule du passé, au présent jusqu'au futur. Sans faire de distinction entre les trois si vous voulez. C'est une sorte de voile qui les relie. Parfois on parle de _« passer à travers les voiles du temps »_, en disant que les prophètes arrivent à faire des prophéties et prédictions. Ici, il s'agit de communiquer avec La Voix.

_- « Communiquer ? » Tu veux dire qu'elle est vivante ? Qu'elle peut refuser de donner des infos à Harry ? _….Elle l'a déjà fait non ? En un sens, elle le préserve déjà des images qu'elle juge trop violentes pour lui. Parfois seulement. Quand à « vivante »…Non. Juste consciente. Et elle ne communique pas vraiment. Elle ne va pas parler, toucher. Elle s'exprime par sensations, et sons qui ne sont qu'un mélange des connaissances qui la traverse.

- Oui mais, Harry…Il entend la Voix tout le temps. Mai il est incapable de répondre à des questions en dehors de ces jeux ? Pourquoi ? Eh bien ,c'est une simple question de maîtrise de ses dons, voire plutôt ici de conditionnement. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, pour avoir accès à la Voix, tout est une question de puissance Et de contrôle. Harry n'a pas appris à se servir de son don de manière conventionnelle.


End file.
